


Darkness and hope

by Whatkever



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatkever/pseuds/Whatkever
Summary: A decorated American Naval officer struggles with her new temporary job as she recovers from her injures from her last tour. She becomes involved with a close friend of a widow of a fallen officer.What will happen and how will the LCDR cope with her depression and being back on home soil. Will she be saved by this mysterious athletic brunette?





	1. The Secretary of The Navy

They knocked three times, and no one opened the door. What they heard was neighbour dogs barking as they stood at the porch. She was instructed to only speak with the next of kind. No relatives, neighbours or mistresses. Also, she had to avoid any physical contact and were strictly instructed not to offer any hugs. She could see her own reflection in the front door. Her uniform was ironed and her medals, ribbons and shoulder boards looked neat. As the door slowly opened a little girl with long curly hair looked up shyly at the two casualty assistance calls officers (CACO) holding her teddy bear.

 

The minute lieutenant commander (LCDR) Harris laid her eyes on the little girl, she silently cursed. She dreaded this even more, when little children were involved. The little girl just giggled. “ You look just like my daddy.” She said as she pointed towards the guy next to Ashlyn. She took a deep breath before she bent down and asked the little girl where her mother was. “Hi, sweetie. I am Lieutenant Commander Harris, and this is Chaplain Jones. Is your mother home?” “No.” The little girl replied as she shook her head. The two officers just looked at each other with remorse. “My mum is grocery shopping now. But my auntie Ali is here.” She continued. “Alex, sweetheart, who’s at the door?” a distant soft voice called. “A woman and a man looking like daddy.” The blonde girl replied with a smile.  

 

Ashlyn could hear the footsteps approaching, and as door opened further, she could see the little girl clinging to a beautiful brunette. She took a deep breath before she spoke. “Ma’am I am Lieutenant Commander Harris and this Chaplain Jones.” She motioned towards her friend Jake.  “Are you Mrs. Whitney Smith, wife of Lieutenant Christopher Smith?” She continued.  “No, I am just a close friend. I am babysitting their daughter while she is grocery shopping. “There was a slight pause. “Is Christopher okay?”  she asked looking at the LCDR.  “I am sorry ma’am we are only authorised to discuss it whit his next of kind.” She coolly replied. “Ma’am may we come inside?” The Chaplain asked. The brunette noticed blonde avoided the question and let them in. As the blonde passed her in the hall, she noticed their slight height difference and her strong posture. “We weren’t expecting visitors. Can I offer you some coffee or something to drink while we wait for Whitney?” Ali kindly asked.

 

As they sat down the LCDR looked around in the living room. There were several pictures of a man in a uniform and several medals framed, alongside a graduation picture from the Naval Academy in Annapolis. Also, there were pictures of the little family on the fire mantle. She wondered what the brunette’s relationship with the family were. She snapped out of her daydreaming when she was asked if she wanted milk in her coffee. The silence was disturbing. No one said a word. Alex, the four-year-old, was running towards Ashlyn and asked if she also have been overseas, just as her daddy. She carefully explained that she had, and had just come home after a nine-month tour. This was the kind of small talk they could have, without revealing anything sensitive.

 

In the corner of her eye, Ali observed the officer. And was looking at her with admiration. The blonde noticed she was being watched. The Chaplain intervened and asked whether she had been close to the family for a long time. Ali explained that she was the godmother of their child, and that she had played soccer with Mrs. Smith during college at Pen State. “Do you still play?” Ashlyn curiously asked. “Yes, I do.” She smiled back. “Oh, mummy is here.” The little girl squealed and ran towards the door. The three seated in the coach stiffly looked at each other. The two officers rose from their seats.

The door opened and the little girl ran towards the kitchen. “Ali, are you having someone over? I saw the SUV parked outside the house.” A woman’s voice asked. “Whitney, could you please come into the living room?” Ali pleaded. “Sure, I’ll just put down the groceries.” As the blonde woman entered she smiled, but then she saw the two officers and her face went white. “Are you Mrs. Whitney Smith?” the LCDR asked. “Yes, I am.” Whitney replied as she moved towards Ali. Ali on the other hand had no clue of what was going on. She realised something terrible was going to happen as Whitney clung to her arm, and saw tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Let’s sit.” The Chaplain suggested. “Ma’am the Secretary of the Navy has asked me to express his deepest regrets that your husband Christopher was killed in action outside Kandahar, Afghanistan yesterday.”  “What?” Whitney sobbed. “How?” She continued. “There were an ambush. We do not have the exact details.” She continued. “Do you have somebody who can help you during this difficult time?” The Chaplain asked. Whitney looked at Ali, and Ali replied that she would look after both, still with tears in her eyes.

“Mrs. Smith, again on the behalf of the Secretary, please accept the United States Navy’s deepest condolences. “Ashlyn said as she rose from her seat and looked at Whitney.

“What is wrong mommy, why are you crying? “The little girl asked as she climbed onto her mother’s lap. “Are they friends of daddy’s?” she motioned towards the two soldiers who were led out by Ali.  

 

 A week later, the small community was gathered to pay their last respect to Lt. Smith. Since it was a small community the LCDR and the Chaplain attended the service. Back at the house, Ali had spotted the LCDR. “I can’t believe how hard it must be to do what you do.” She begun as both went to grab a cup of coffee. “It is not easy ma’am.” She replied shortly. “Please, call me Ali.” She smiled. “I better see to Chaplain Jones, Miss Ali.” She took her cup and went to find the Chaplain. The navy had instructed them to be professional. Ashlyn took her job seriously. She could hear Ali say: “I will see you around, LCDR Harris.” What she couldn’t see was the smile forming on her face. “What are you smiling at?” The Chaplain asked as she approached him with the two cups of coffee.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery was a bitch, and so was her nightmares.  
> To calm her nerves and mind she went to the  
> local gym, where she sees a familiar face.

“Contact, two o’clock!”

 

It was chaotic. Bullets were raining everywhere. The enemy was close and they sought protection behind a small hill. This was supposed to be just a normal patrol with the Afghans. However, things escaladed fast and the situation was out of control.

 

“5 – 0 – 3– 6 contact, east!” Sargent Lopez yelled. “Small arms development situation, out!”  He continued.

 

“Damn it! “She yelled after she saw enemies regrouping on the small opposite higher hill. “3 – 2­– 1 Bravo, this is Alpha 5 – 0 – 3 ­­– 6, you need to continue your advances to the high ground. Over!” “Do you copy?” She continued firmly. There was no response from Sargent Lopez.

 

Things were escalating, there were little organisation and the Taliban was everywhere to be seen. It was hard to communicate throughout the chaos. She could only reach her). “Bravo 3 – 5 – 3 – 6, this is Alpha 5 – 0 – 3 ­­– 6, 3 – 2­– 1 Bravo cannot continue forward advance. We have taken the south east high ground now. Request covering fire. Over!” “Alright, listen up! We must take the rest of the high ground now, before they regroup. Let’s move!” She directed.

 

They ran closer, and hid behind rocks and soil. The bullets were still flying and she had taken down 3 enemies. She and Sargent Cory and 6 enlisted soldiers spread out trying to take the east hill. “Private Hill, take cover!” She yelled as she saw a group of enemies forming at the left. “Right, Lance corporal Fry run!” Sargent Cory said to the man on his right. He, two others and LCDR Harris were to notify Bravo 3 – 2­– 1, to pull back. They reach the group and find Sargent Lopez severely injured. “We will cover you! “Harris said to the rest of the group as she motioned towards Sargent Cory and the soldier’s hiding place. “Spread out!” She yelled as she got a perfect hit.

 

“Spread out!”  “Spread out!” People yelled. Sargent Fletcher suddenly yelled: “RPG (portable grenade launcher)!” The LCDR had no chance as she ran across the dry land to spread out. She and two enlisted were affected by the RPG’s impact. She was covered in mud and felt the excruciating pain, but 5 feet in front of her Private Colman was breathing for his life. His torso was shattered; blood was streaming wounds and he gauged blood as he blinked and tried to speak. LCDR Harris crawled on her arms towards the Private. She tried to comfort him and ease his pain by talking to him. “It’s all right. You will be okay.” She whispered. Deep down she knew that was not the case. She had seen his wounds. She held his hands as he drew his last breath. She screamed, before everything went dark. She snapped out of her dream by her own scream.

 

\----

 

The nightmares were still there. Her Navy Psychiatrist had told her that they would not disappear. She had suggested that the Naval officer could work with herself, and acknowledge and accept the dreadful events that happened overseas during her third deployment. This was easier said, than done. When things were rough like this, she liked to work out vigorously, but she was limited by her own injuries. It was 05: 30 and she drove like a mad-man to a local gym. The dressing room at the gym was much better than those on her base. She wore a Navy t-shirt and compression thighs, alongside a pair of black Nike joggers.

 

She warmed up, running 4 miles, before she begun to do her rehabilitation exercises. Her physiotherapist had prescribed her a couple of exercises to begin with, before she could begin to lift heavy weights again. Cross-fit/ functional training was her favourite, and she dreaded these light exercises. She had been told, by her physiotherapist, that she eventually could periodically increase the weights of rehabilitation exercises. Her prescribed program lasted for 9 months, and she had completed two of them. This was also one major reason for her temporary job, as a CACO officer. The Navy had given her a less operative job, so that she could recover fully, before her next assignment as an intelligence officer at the joint command base in Tampa, Florida.  

 

As she stretched out after her exercises, she noticed a woman at the cross-fit corner. She had been there when she got there, and was still doing her exercises. She looked great in her black tights, loose grey singlet and with the bun on top of her head. The sweat was dripping from her toned muscular body. It had been a while since Ashlyn had been with someone.  She usually got out of it before it got too serious. She didn’t want anyone to wait for her, or put their life on hold for her when she was overseas.  It was easier that way she thought. She kept her dating casual. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want somebody to come home too. She just couldn’t, and wouldn’t, put anyone thought that emotional rollercoaster that followed dating someone overseas.

 

Ali had noticed LCDR Harris, but kept her distance after their cold meeting at the service two weeks ago. However, the defender had not forgotten her.  She had her preseason workout schedule on her phone, and loved the cross-fit exercises and strength exercises Dawn, their strength and conditional trainer, had given her. Out of her eye, she could see that the blonde, was looking at her. Ali herself was surprised by the hold this woman had on her. Even though she was in a perfect relationship with Michael, a successful D.C attorney. They had been together for 2 years now. However, the full-sleeve tattoo, the long blonde beach hair, her appearance and eyes did something to her.

 

Ashlyn was done with her exercises and headed towards the dressing room. She was satisfied with the 2 - hour workout.  As she pulled off her Navy t-shirt she heard the door opened. She didn’t pay much attention to it. The perks of being a commissioned officer on active duty was that you had to stay fit, if sudden deployment. Even though she hadn’t worked out hard for nearly 5 months, she still had her perfect abs, and muscular upper- body. Much to Ali’s satisfaction. She had entered a couple of minutes ago, and she was stunned by soldier’s muscular body. However, Ali felt her stomach twitch as the blonde turned and she discovered the fresh scars on her back and legs.

 

She was on her way out when Ali walked up to her and smiled. “Hi, there. The early workouts are the best, right?” Ashlyn thought that voice sounded familiar, and turned. “Oh, Hi Miss. Ali. They are. I didn’t know you worked out here.” “I don’t actually. But a friend of mine is living in the neighbourhood, so I use this gym while I’m visiting. How about you?”  “I just use this gym, since it’s nicer and it keeps me grounded. The gym on base is not as good and sometimes I just need to get out.” She smiled. “It was nice seeing you. I must go back shower and change before I start working.” Ashlyn shrugged.

 

Somehow Ali felt rejected by the blonde. She couldn’t understand why she was so cold with her. Was it because she was a soldier and took her job seriously, or was it just that she was not interested in her at all, she thought as she got back to her car. Why did this even matter? She was in a relationship with Mike, and they were fine. He had a steady job and he respected her profession and was very supportive of her. Still, she could not get her mind of the officer.

 

Ashlyn, on the other hand, did not think much about it. She just thought Ali was in the neighbourhood. She had noticed her though. She was beautiful, also she knew she was trouble. Dating someone on home soil was risky. Soon, she could be ordered somewhere else or deployed. Also, she was starting to look forwards to her move to Florida. Ali had to be straight she thought as she threw her car keys on her living room table. Really Ashlyn, who are you trying to convince?


	3. The Function part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come. The Naval function.  
> The attire, the people and the award ceremony.  
> Will there be someone there to keep her company  
> during dinner?

 

Ashlyn hated the darkness, the empty streets and the weather. Not only was it chilly in Bethesda but she longed for the warm weather and the lively Florida vibe. Her heart belonged to Florida and the endless waterfronts. She was brought up by her kind grandmother and grandfather since her parents couldn’t take care of her brother and her during their childhood and early adolescence. She had a humble upbringing and everyday was a struggle for the little family. Her parents struggled, and the aftermath of their struggle and her humble upbringing sometimes came back to Ashlyn. When she struggled, she became distant, and often went offline: unreachable.

 

She could feel her mood shifting as she drove back from another family with Chaplain Jones. Everything was a hassle and everything just seemed pointless. Her “other” depression, not known by the Navy, peaked each time she came back from deployment. She had a hard time adapting to the “normal” and modern life here in the US. She didn’t feel sufficient. From time to time, the awful memories form past tours, prolonged her mental distress, alongside seasonal depression. Her Navy psychiatrist thought the LCDR’s mental distress was caused by her last deployment, she had no record or knowledge of her other struggles. Ashlyn hated herself, she had been too professional and way too cold during their visit to the family of Petty Officer Third Class Joshua Stetson. She just couldn’t bring herself to show any form of empathy, even though she felt so much. It silently tortured her, to be professional and not show emotions or feel when she the news no military family would want to get.

 

“You all right there, Harris?” The Chaplain asked. “Yes, why do you ask?” She replied pensively as she starred through the front window. She was caught off guard by Servando’s question. “You were just stone-cold with the poor family today. I have never seen you like this.” The man replied. “Oh, yes. I had a bad dream and slept poorly. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.” She apologised. It was a lousy excuse and Ashlyn knew it. “It won’t happen again.” The officer firmly stated. The drive back to office felt like forever, and she was not in the mood for small-talk with Harry.  Harry, had only known Ashlyn for a couple of months, but he knew something was bothering her. “Are you going to Navy function on Friday, at Georgetown University?” He carefully asked, not wanting to push her buttons. It took a minute or so before Ashlyn spoke. “Unfortunately yes. I will be awarded the Purple Heart for with two others from the same mission. My company is also awarded the Bronze Star prior to our last tour.” She said solemnly.

 

She hated functions like these, where politicians and celebrities were invited. All they saw was the shiny uniform and the polished medals. They didn’t know the full story or the sacrifices behind them. It was only a fancy party for them. Most of all she hated wearing her dinner dress blue uniform. The reason why, Navy regulations, it came with a goddamn long skirt. Luckily Ashlyn had gotten her physiotherapist to sign a form waving the skirt, saying it would cause trouble due to her injuries. This was of course just a lie. She was cunning, and smiled to herself as they parked the car in the parking lot.

 

\----

 

She struggled with bad dreams, insomnia and depression the following days. Work was a pain in the ass, and today was the day of the goddamn function she thought. She kept starring at the ceiling. Her personal phone had been switched off for days, she couldn’t care less. Ashlyn felt guilty when she saw her Gran had texted her several times and called. This woman was the reason she was who she was. This woman had raised her as her own child, and with all of her being tried her best to give Ashlyn, and her brother Chris, a safe home. 

The guilt was unbearable, so she called her.

 

“Hi, Gran.” She quietly mumbled. 

 

“Is it you Brick wall?”  The old lady replied with a sincerity.

 

“It’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

 

“You got me worried. What’s wrong?”

 

Her grandmother knew when something was wrong, and was aware of Ashlyn’s periods of depression.

 

“Nothing, I’m just exhausted.” She lied.

 

“I got a lot on my plate now, and I miss you and Florida so much.” She continued, and fought the pressing tears.

 

When things got though Ashlyn would disappear and go back home to Florida to find peace and comfort at her Grandmother’s. The ocean and waterfront was like therapy for her. Lately, she hadn’t been able to do so, because of her current job situation. It killed her. Her mood was thereafter.

 

The woman on the other end could sense her granddaughter’s pain, and it broke her heart.

 

“Don’t you have any friends you can be with and get away with?” Gran asked with concern.

 

The truth was, she hadn’t. The adaption to “normal” life was though, and she wasn’t a keen drinker due to her parents and brother’s abuse. So, going out meeting other people was not an option. She made “friends” or let’s say acquaintances easily, but keeping them in the long-run was not her forte. Ashlyn struggled with keeping friends or girlfriends, since she had a hard time trusting people. First, it was because of her youth, and second, it was because of her job.

 

“Yes, I do.” She lied again. “I just don’t feel they understand.” She sobbed.

 

Hearing her granddaughter sob endlessly, saddened the older woman. Gran knew that Ashlyn was in a very dark place when she cried like that. Usually she would never break down on the phone.

 

“Oh darling, what are you doing to night?” She asked kindly, but she felt helpless. There was nothing she could do from Florida. She knew the only thing that would help, was for the blonde to physically come down to Florida.

 

“I have to go to this function with my job in downtown DC. I’m getting my medals.” She muttered.

 

“I’m so proud of you Ashlyn. I hope you know that? I love you so much.” The older women cried.

 

“I know Gran. I love you so much too.” She stuttered. “I have to go now, and get ready. Speak soon?”  The broken soldier continued.

 

“Of course Brick wall. I love you too.” Gran said before she hung up.

 

Ashlyn was not in good place right now. But she kept thinking that she would move down to Florida in just 7 months. It was not Orlando or Satellite Beach, but it was much closer and warmer.

 

\----

 

Two hours later, she was fully dressed in her modernised Dinner Dress Blue Uniform. She looked sharp, and the ladies loved a girl in uniform. Her jacket was neat, decorated with a couple of her medals, but she had saved room for her two she would get tonight. The assigned gold cummerbund complimented her toned figure, alongside the tailored pants and customised shirt. The hat, the black shoes and the white gloves were neatly adjusted to her uniform. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and laughed. She did look fine with her plane make-up. The last thing she did was to add a dash of perfume before she left.

 

As expected, there was a large crowd at the function and a lot of photographers. Hence the celebrates and politicians. When she got out of her designated car, and stepped onto the red carpet, the cameras flashed in every direction. She took her time smiled, as she had been instructed to by her CO and walked in. All the pleasantries and introductions was a huge part of the function, making new contacts, but she couldn’t wait till the ceremony was over. As she walked towards the bar, she noticed a couple of women, not surprisingly, looking at her from a distance. Ashlyn of course had noticed them standing next to the bar when she first entered. They stood out, since the wore evening dresses and not military uniforms as most of them. She liked her girls feminine, but not to girly. This lot was not a girly group, she could tell by their posture, and by the look of it, they took care of themselves physically.

She had to make the best of the evening she thought: she sucked it up and begun to walk towards them, to chat and mingle.

The chat was light and easy within the small group of ladies standing close to the bar. All of them had spotted the LCDR when she first entered. The outspoken of them, Alex, dressed in a plain black dress, with laces whispered as she spotted Ashlyn: “Look at that, she’s hot!” Everybody turned discreetly and watched the officer walk in. “Yes, look at that body. She must be an officer.”  Another replied. “Shhh. Don’t stare, it is so obvious.” The third one said. “Where is Ali? Wasn’t she supposed to meet us her 20 minutes ago?” A clearly annoyed brunette continued. “You know Kriegy, she’s always late when it comes to functions like these. She takes for hours to get ready.” A short-haired brunette replied as she rolled her eyes. “Shit!” The beautiful brunette, with a darker completion and green eyes suddenly said. “She’s coming over.” She continued. “Who?” “The soldier, Tobin. Pay attention.” The first girl hushed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update, since i kept you waiting.  
> Happy New Years. Keep safe, and celebrate with your friends and family.  
> See you next year :)


	4. The Function Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The function went quite well. The food was lovely.  
> They honored the men and women who served.  
> Ashlyns mood slightly turned when she was stunned  
> by woman in the red dress.

Though the women have tried to be discrete, it was obvious that they were checking the gorgeous officer out. Them, staring at her, made her feel quite giddy. As she walked towards the clique of women Chaplain Jones, stopped her and blocked her pathway, as he asked her if she wanted a drink. She unwillingly turned and followed Harry to the bar, where she ordered a glass of Johnnie Walker Blue Label. They talked about next week’s seminar and the progress of Ashlyn’s recovery, however she monitored the clique from the corner of her eye. “Let us mingle?” Harry suggested. Luckily for Ashlyn the Chaplain walked straight towards the women she had been keeping an eye on.

 

“Ladies.” He greeted and smirked. To her surprise, Harry was quite a ladies’ man and a charmer.  He introduced Ashlyn, before he introduced himself. “This is Lieutenant Commander Harris.” He motioned towards Ashlyn, which smiled and greeted the women.  “… and I am Lieutenant Jones.” he continued. “I am Alex, this is Christen, Tobin, Abby and Allie.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry smiled. “Are you having a great time?” He continued. “Yes, thank you, we are.” Alex, smiled. “You both look great.” Christen, the girl with the green eyes smiled. “Thank you miss. You all look very nice too, indeed.” Ashlyn replied with a shy smile. “What brings you here tonight?” Harry curiously asked. “We were invited.” Abby stated. He did not mean to offend her, but her tone of voice indicated so. “Lovely, so what do you do?” Ashlyn interrupted. The girls exchanged looks, and smiled. Clearly the two officers had no clue of who they were, and what they have achieved last summer. “We all play for the USWNT.” Allie smiled.  

 

“What’s the USWNT?” Ashlyn asked pensively with a ridiculous perfect smile, hoping not to offend anyone further. “You have to excuse this one, she just came back from a 16-month tour overseas. She hasn’t caught up with the world yet.” Harry joked. Looking even more confused, Ashlyn shrugged. It was the truth; she hadn’t caught up with the world. She had a difficult time just being back in the US. Allie, the blonde, who saw the look on Ashlyn’s face, answered with comforting tone: “It’s the national team. We play soccer.” She smiled and tried to comfort the blonde. Ashlyn panicked, and tried to excuse herself. “I’m so sorry. I haven’t been able to keep up whilst overseas.” She apologised.  “It’s okay, we only won the world cup.” Alex teased, making Ashlyn feeling even worse. “Congratulations. What a great achievement.” The officer proudly addresses. “So overseas, huh?” Tobin asked trying to change the subject and stir the conversation. Finally, something she was familiar with, Ashlyn thought. “Yes. It was my third tour. I just came back, 4 months ago.” “Wow, that’s impressive. What exactly do you work with?” The brunette continued. “I work with intelligence. That’s what I can say for now.” “Shit, that must be such an interesting job?” “It is. But it’s also not for everyone. It requires a lot from you as a person, and limits your social life.” “I can’t imagine what you have sacrificed for this country.” Allie jumps in. Ashlyn thought a millisecond of what she had sacrificed, before she replied: “It’s my job and I like it. My work with Chaplain Jones is only temporary.” She sips on her whiskey. “So what did you do overseas?” Tobin curiously asks. “A lot had to do with intelligence and protection of packages. A package is usually a VIP or an important object.” “Oh, isn’t that pretty dangerous and prestigious?” Allie asks. “It’s very dangerous at times, but it’s nothing glamorous with running around in heavy armour and protect packages from bullets, explosives or other assaults, or abduction. You get to see some very horrible things.” Allie and Tobin just exchanged looks. They knew this was a touchy subject, hence the officer’s reply.

 

 

An awkward silence rose. “Can I offer you all a drink” Ashlyn asked, trying to get away from the sore subject. She excused herself and she walked over to order their drinks. Krieger finally arrived and she was stunning. She wore a red cut open dress. The rest of the girls filled her in with the LCDR’s history, and she enjoyed talking to Harry. She was very excited to meet the other mysterious officer, who had served overseas. She didn’t remember Harry from his visit to her dearest friend a month ago. Harry didn’t remember her either. It was all a blur, and Ashlyn had done most of the talking. However, she was intrigued with his profession and his work. They all were. “That must be very hard. The job you do is very important.” Christen stated. “It is.” Ashlyn cut in. And Ali turned, slowly. She recognised the voice. “Here are your drinks, ladies” Ashlyn motioned towards Allie and Tobin, not recognising the brunette.

 

“LCDR Harris, this is miss Ali Krieger.” Harry introduced.  Ashlyn turned and looked right into Ali’s smiling deep brown eyes and smiled carefully. Ashlyn was quite surprised to see the brunette. And more surprised by the fact that she was a World Champion. “Miss Krieger.” She greeted and smiled. Ali was generally surprised by Ashlyn. She did not expect to see her at the function. She was stunned by her appearance. The way she looked in her uniform and her interactions with her teammates baffled the defender. “Nice seeing you again LCDR.” Ali smiled. “Do you two know each other?” Christen asked, raising and eyebrow. “We’ve crossed paths before.” Ashlyn answered. “Where?” Abby had joined the conversation. “We first miss Krieger, when we delivered dreadful news to a fallen soldier’s family.” The LCDR motioned towards Harry, who was chatting with Christen. The rest went quiet. “You both look very nice.” “Thank you, miss Krieger.” Ashlyn couldn’t stop looking at the gorgeous brunette. The body, and the ink on the left side of her torso. However, she couldn’t get herself to talk to her or give her any compliments. She had a lot on her plate, and just being stateside, stirred the blonde’s emotions. She was not emotionally available for friendship or romance.   

 

\---------

 

The toastmaster announced that they all had to find their assigned seats. The USWNT sat in the middle of the banquette room, whereas Ashlyn sat with her company closer to the stage. “What was that all about, earlier?” Christen asked as she was cutting a piece of her lamb. Referring to the tension between Ali and Ashlyn. “I don’t know.” Ali shrugged. “I met her the other day at the gym too. She was very quiet and cold there too.” “Oh. She seemed very nice though. She brought us drinks and asked a lot about our World Cup win. It was so cute, when she asked what the USWNT was.” “What? She didn’t know?” Ali asked with surprise whilst she cut a piece of her sirloin. “No. Lt. Jones had to excuse her and informed us that she had been overseas for nearly 16 months. And was not up to date.” “Shit, so she basically has been abroad for nearly 1,5 years.” “Mm...” Christen nodded. “Also, I think a lot went down on her last deployment. Tobin tried to ask her some general questions about it, but she kind of told Tobin off…” “Really, that’s rude!” “Relax, Krieger. It was in a nice way.” Maybe that’s why she is so quiet and reserved Ali kept thinking.

 

The team keep enjoying themselves. Midway, the toastmaster asks them all to rise as they welcomed some pretty amazing individuals onto the stage. The entire ballroom rose and clapped.  Allie poked Ali in her side, making her squirm. “What was that for?” Clearly annoyed. “Stop being such a princess! Look!” The blonde pointed towards the stage. Ali was shocked to see Ashlyn taking her seat at the stage with several others. She looked incredible in her uniform she thought as she sat back down. “We are here to pay our respect to all the men and women who have served the country in our armed forces. Especially, tonight, the members of the US Navy.” The toastmaster continued. The entire room, filled with Navy personnel, politicians and civilians clapped and cheered. “Tonight, we are also honouring a group of fine members of the Navy with the Silver Star and the purple heart. Please welcome Gen. Morris and LCDR Harris and her company onto the stage.” A massive applause filled the room.

 

“Tell me, what happened that day. I understand it was an ambush on one of your convoys and you guys essentially roared into the rescue?” The toastmaster begun and gave the microphone to Ashlyn. “Right. Eh. We were shadowing a convoy with a very important package that day, October 22th., I was in the third vehicle, and my CO Gen. Morris was in lead vehicle. He came over the radio and said that the convoy had apparently come under attack. So, we moved to contact, and put ourselves between the convoy and the insurgents. Starting to lay down and suppress the fire, with our gunners on top of the Humvees. Then we turned left and stopped. Myself and, Sergeant McCoy, Petty Officer Rodriguez and Hansen then dismantled the Humvee. So, did two other vehicles. We spread out and ran to a berm on the right side of the road. We laid down, and begun to supress the fire with our M4 rifles and grenade launcher. The insurgents were firing upon us, the whole entire time. The firefight lasted approximately about 40 minutes. I was informed that Petty officer Morales, Seaman Smith and Private Fry were injured. However, we couldn’t rescue them at the time. We were still fired upon. As Private Coleman and myself ran to another berm, trying to shield and protect Morales, Smith and Fry, and suppress the fire, we both were hit by and RPG.” The LCDR carefully explained to her audience. “I…. or we.” Ashlyn stuttered. Ali could feel her pain. “We lost a great soldier, friend, and a brother that day.” She continued looking very sorrowful. The room went silent. “… and for that its heroic deed is why LCDR Harris and a few members of her company will receive the Silver Star.” He proudly presented. “Also, LCDR Harris will receive the purple heart.” The entire room again applauded the men and women on that stage.

 

Back at the USWNT table, they talked about Ashlyn’s achievements and what she had been through. Ali on the other hand was even more curious. The mysterious blonde had caught her interest.

 

After the formalities, the group went off the stage and sat back down. They enjoyed themselves and continued to eat their 4-course top notch dinner. They finished off with a beautiful panna cotta and sorbet dessert. They had to endure a couple of speeches and recognitions, before they could go back to mingling. Ashlyn was quite pleased with herself and her two new medals. These two medals represented who she was and what she had been through she thought as she wandered towards the bar. The brunette had caught up with her, and grabbed her arm. “Hi there, soldier.” She smiled. “Hi, miss Krieger. How is your night so far?” She smiled. “Fine thank you, how’s yours?” “It’s okay. I just haven’t done this for a while, and being back here in D.C is not as easy as it sounds.” She said pensively. “…and I can’t believe that you’re a World Champion.” She continued with a massive grin. “Can I offer you a drink, Miss Krieger?” She asked as they both walked towards the bar area. The heavy air was shifting Ashlyn thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate more of Ashlyn's background story.  
> Please tell me what you think so far. Happy new years (:


	5. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling, Ashlyn decide to go out   
> to a local sports bar with her co-workers   
> and have some fun. A challenge is around   
> the corner, is she up for it?

Days had passed since the function.  Ali sat in her hotel room looking through the massive glass window. It was game-day, and the USWNT was scheduled to play Ireland later that night. California was so much better than chilly DC she thought. The warm weather and relaxed atmosphere was intoxicating. The view was spectacular, and all she could see was the big blue ocean with Lego – sized sailboats floating around. She loved being there and her brother, Kyle, had lived in LA for a while. She had grown fond of California during her visits. Ali’s mind continued to drift as she stared out the ten feet tall window.

 

“You alright there, Ali?” Allie asked. She was still day dreaming and didn’t hear Allie.

Ali snapped out of it, the second time. “Yes, I guess.” She replied pensively. “Seriously, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” The blonde questioned, as she ran around in their room looking for her lucky pair of socks. “Nothing really.” Ali mumbled as she watched the cars pass 20 feet under her. “You’ve ben awfully quiet these past few days. Something is up. I’m not stupid you know?” The midfielder muffed as she found her favourite pair. “I just can’t believe I haven’t heard anything from Ashlyn yet…” Ali confessed as she turned towards the blonde. “Ashlyn?” Allie gave Ali a confused look. “LCDR Harris, from the function?” She said with a raised brow. “Oh…” Allie was a bit surprised. “What a about her.” She continued.  

 

After listening to Ali’s 30- minute ramble about the LCDR’s behaviour during their past meetings, it was clear to Allie that Ali cared way more for the officer than she would like to admit. “So you haven’t heard anything from her after you talked the entire evening and danced?” “No.” Ali’s voice was sorrowful. “You know, her work is quite demanding and she has just come home from a long tour. She probably has a very hard time adapting to life back home and with her temporary job.” Allie tried to justify. It made sense to Ali, every word, but why did she engage in their conversation in the first place if she wasn’t interested? She had to be more patient with Ashlyn as Allie had pointed out. It was hard. All she wanted was to hear from her.

 

Across the country, and three hours behind San Diego, Ashlyn tried to settle. She hated D. C today, and driving around delivering dreadful news to families about their loved ones made it even harder for Ashlyn to stay afloat. Her depression had just hit another level, and all she wanted to do was to go back home to Florida to stay with her Gran.

 

As she entered her office, back on base, after a long day, one of her co-workers, Sgt Milroy, asked if she wanted to join them for a beer and watch some sports at a local pub. Why not, she had nothing better to do she thought before she agreed to join them. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Her civilian style was quite fashionable. She loved brands like, Allsaints and G-star. Also, she loved accessories and paid attention to details.

 

45 minutes later, she found herself with a group of co-works at a local sports bar with a New York Strip Steak. They talked about their boot-camp days, Ashlyn’s tours, functions, and how much they all “hated” their new CO. Their CO had transferred from somewhere god forsaken, and had no people skills. He treated everybody badly, and abused his position. He was a jerk, and old school. He thought women should not fill any high-ranking positions and that they belonged in the infirmary. After their meal, they played a couple of rounds of pool, where she kicked their asses, before they settled around the many screens to watch the game. It caught her by surprise, when she came back with 4 beers to their table, that the game the sports bar was screening was the USWNT vs. Ireland. It made sense though, and if she had played more attention, she would have noticed that the bar was now crowded with people wearing the USWNT shirts.

 

“So they are quite popular?” She asked her table as she sat down, motioning towards the screen. “Oh yes. Their popularity grew after their World Cup win this past summer.” “Shh…” Milroy hissed. “What?” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “You see, LCDR, this one has a crush on her.” Hart mocked as he pointed towards Ali on the big screen. Sanchez and Milford laughed and whistled as the commentator announced Ali’s name. “Shut up.” Milroy joked. Ashlyn played along, but she kept thinking about the brunette. “She’s single I’ve heard.” Milford began and winked at Ashlyn. “You got no chance, Milroy.” Sanchez laughed as he toasted with Ashlyn. “I got a better chance than you guys. Women like that like tall strong men in uniform.” He smirked, pointing out his physical attributions. He was right though, he was tall, handsome, strong and looked like a poster boy. “Don’t we got a chance?” Ashlyn asked, motioning towards Sanchez and Milford. “Yeah right.” Milroy shrugged. “What makes you so sure she doesn’t play for my team?” Ashlyn winked and teased as she sipped her beer. “Yeah, right.” Milroy laughed.

 

“Easy guys.” Javier said. “There is only one way to settle this” Milford continued. Both looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “Both of you must get a girl to let you buy her a drink.” He continued. “A girl, that we select out of this crowd.” Javier filled in.  “Alright. Bring it on.” Ashlyn smirked. She loved a challenge like this. Also, her outfit today complimented her toned body. The black t-shirt made her arms pop, and she showed off her full sleeve. Girls liked a girl with ink. Javier and Jon whispered and scouted for a perfect girl for both, whilst Ashlyn continued to watch the screen. To seconds later, the ref blew her whistle, it was on. “Are you guys ready?” The two Sgt smirked, and looked at Ashlyn and Hans. They both nodded with consent. “So the first to let that girl buy you a drink wins.” They pointed towards a beautiful brunette. She wore tight jeans and a USWNT shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore a couple of Nike Air. The group she was with was a mixture of femmes and a couple of jocks. Ashlyn liked them feminine, but also sporty. This will be no match, Ashlyn thought. It was like a race. Both got up, fast, and headed towards the bar where she was located. Javier and Jon just shook their heads and laughed.

 

“Hi there, Ashlyn” said as she walked towards her, and smiled. “Hi.” The brunette greeted. “Is this your first time here, I haven’t seen you before?” She continued. “Yes, ma’am.” Ashlyn replied, clearly using her profession as an advantage. “I just came back from tour, and got allocated to DC.” She lent closer, so that the woman could just get a stint of her cologne. A clever trick Javier and Jon thought. “I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry. This is my friend Sgt Milroy.” Motioning towards a clearly annoyed Sgt. “Hi. I’m Hans. Are you enjoying yourself?” “Hi, Hans. I’m Cara, and this is my brother, his best friend, and two of my team mates.” She replied motioning towards the group. “Hi, I’m Ashlyn.” She greeted. They all were charmed by the blonde. They kept talking and watched the game with the group, and it took about 15 minutes of charm before Ashlyn succeeded.

 

In the back of her eye she could see Javier and Jon laugh as Hans came crawling back to their table. They parted as the group had ordered food, so Ashlyn let them be and withdrew to her own table. She came back with a massive smirk. “Wipe that grin of your face.” Milroy demanded. “No way!” She laughed. “And by the way, you owe me a drink. I’ll have a Jonnie Walker Blue Label. “She continued with sass. They all laughed at Milroy, as he resigned and walked towards the bar. Meanwhile, the game was dominated by the USWNT and they later won 5-0. They decided to call it a night, and they split as soon the game was over. It had been fun Ashlyn thought as she said goodbye and was about to leave. As she grabbed her coat, Cara, the girl from their earlier challenge, came up to her, whispered something in her ear before she went. Ashlyn’s co-workers just gaped.

 

She came home. It was here her demons caught up with her. She was all alone, in this empty apartment. It didn’t feel like home and there were nothing here reminding her of home either. She walked up to the counter and grabbed a glass of water, before she poured herself a glass of whiskey and turned the TV on. Tonight, had been fun, but it didn’t last. That feeling being out with friends or co-workers disappeared as soon she came “home.”

Her iPhone shone as an unknown number popped up on her screen.  She ignored the call and just stared at the TV. FOX Sports reminded her of Ali, as they conducted a recap of tonight’s game. She was fierce, and Ashlyn remembered her nice perfume.

 

Ali had played a good game, and was pumped when the reporters interviewed her. She looked so happy Ashlyn thought. With her messy bun and smile. Four hours later, Ashlyn woke up screaming. It must have been a bad dream. She was covered in sweat, she shook and she turned around in the massive king size bed. Exhausted, Ashlyn cried herself to sleep, and overslept the following day.


	6. The Sports Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn was recovering, and her sessions with her psychiatrists went well.  
> A meeting with her CO could change all that, and who would she consolidate?

 

After a horrendous week with a lot of bad news regarding her line of work and her oversleeping, Ashlyn found herself sitting at the same sports bar as last time, with the crew. Javier, Hans and Jon ate a massive steak, whilst Ashlyn ordered spareribs with mac & cheese on the side.  It was a college game this time, and the bar was crowded. In the back of her corner she saw Cara from last week. She was very beautiful, and wore blue jeans with a pink oversized t-shirt and a pair of Nike sneakers. Ashlyn felt guilty for not calling her and secretly ordered her another Bud. The gesture was reciprocated with a kiss on the cheek during half-time, which made Ashlyn feel giddy.  

“Seriously, Harris?” Jon said. “Damn” Javier continued. Whilst Hans just stared blankly into the flat screen. “You all right there, Hans?” Ashlyn teased. “Shut up! It was only a stupid dare. I’ll get you next time.” He scuffed. “You said that with pool too.” Ashlyn winked, making Hans even more annoyed. The tension was interrupted when Javier blurted out: “Ali Krieger just entered the bar with a couple of friends.” The gang turned, and there she was. In her beautiful self, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and boots. “Oh my god, she is gorgeous.” Hans eagerly noted. The entire bar had noticed the group, and it unusually quiet. Ali and her company didn’t seem to mind. They just sat down at a free table, ordered their food and drinks and seemed to enjoy themselves. 

The game went on and Ashlyn found herself in the que to the ladies’ room. She was not aware of Ali who was number two or three behind her. Ali of course had spotted the officer, and she couldn’t believe how handsome she looked in her blue chinos, buttoned up shirt and a pair of vans. Her ink complimented her outfit. As Ash stepped out of the restroom, on her way back to her friends, Ali grabbed her arm. Damn, it was toned she thought. Their eyes met, and sparks flew. “Hi LCDR Harris, nice to bump into you again.” Ali shyly smiled. “Hi, there. I didn’t see you there. How have you been?” You played well against Ireland.” Ashlyn smiled. “Oh, thank you. You watched it, huh?” “Yes, I did.” Ashlyn replied and looked down. She tried not to stare, but their height difference made it easy for Ashlyn to look down the brunette’s top. Not that she would, she respected her. But she could and she wanted too.

“So who are you here with?” The brunette interrupted. “A couple of guys from work. And you?”  “I’m just here with my brother and his new flame and a team-mate.” “Sounds nice.” “Oh, I think it’s your turn Miss.” Ashlyn continued and motioned towards the door. “Have a great time, nice seeing you.” Ashlyn mumbled as Ali passed her on her way to the bathroom. That cologne of hers was intoxicating Ali thought as she passed her. Unaware of her actions, Ashlyn had turned and checked the defender out. Ali on the other hand made sure of her hips were swaying a bit more than usual, hoping that Ashlyn would notice. The mission was completed.

\---

“Got lost there, Harris. Didn’t the academy teach you how to navigate?” Javier mocked. The Army Navy rivalry was still intact. “Shut up. In fact, I met some in the line.” She smirked. The guys just rolled their eyes. “Seriously, who did you met in the bathroom line? “Hans laughed. “She met me.” The defender interrupted, making the guys choke on whatever they were drinking or eating. Ali winked to Ashlyn, didn’t say a word, smiled and walked towards her table. The guys couldn’t believe what had just happened. Ali Krieger, had just come to their table. They kept staring at Ashlyn, who only smirked. Damn she got sass she thought. Ashlyn sent Ali another glass of wine, with a note saying: I’m sorry. Ali sent Ashlyn in return a bottle of beer, with a note saying: I’m glad I met you. Both tables had noticed their “secret” messaging, and were very curious about this mystery person. Ashlyn and her group laughed and had a great time, when suddenly Ali stood beside her. She bent down, kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear with a husky voice: “Call me.” and slid a piece of paper into Ashlyn’s hand.  Ali said goodbye to the guys with a smile, and acted that nothing just had happened. The husky voice sent a million of volt through Ashlyn’s body, and as for Ali, the cologne did the same trick for her.

She just sat there with an enormous grin on her face. “Wipe that smile of your face.” Javier mocked. They teased her the entire evening. They stayed out for a long time and Ashlyn was slightly drunk when she got home. The big apartment, with the non-existing decorations, clearly lacked a woman’s touch. Ashlyn liked it clean and kept it minimal. She didn’t like to get attached to her things or objects. As she got ready for bed, she pulled out her little note from her pocked. She pulled out her phone and wrote: Hi, there beautiful. Her phone buzzed just as she was done brushing her teeth. “Hi there, how was your night?”

\---

The texting had continued a week or so, and Ashlyn was just about to enter her Naval Psychiatry’s office on base, when her phone rang. It was her CO, and he ordered her team and her to be back in his office by 14:00. She was so psyched and curious. At the same time, she wondered if she had done something wrong, or gotten a complaint. The Navy was very careful and thorough when it came to delivering devastating news to fallen soldier’s family.

As she entered she saw the doc sitting in her usual spot next to her desk. “LCDR” she greeted. “Ma’am” Ashlyn replied and saluted her. “At ease.” She commanded, and Ashlyn sat down in the chair across the therapist.

“How’s your nightmares?” She started. Ashlyn loved how direct she was.

“It’s better. And I sleep longer.” Ashlyn stated confidently.

“That’s good to hear.” She looked down as she wrote a couple of notes on her notepad. 

“How do you feel about being back in the US?” The mid-forty blonde women asked.

The question caught Ashlyn off guard. Truthfully she hated it. She hated being here. Everything was new, and different. Her friends were gone, and she had lost contact with them when she was sent on her third tour. She had also pushed them away when they tried to make contact when they heard she was back on home soil. The emptiness in her chest was agonising. It was burning. And her mind, it lived on its own. And then it was the mood-swings…

“It’s fine.” She replied after thinking a couple of seconds. Ashlyn lied. “It’s just a lot to take in, and a lot to get used to. In Afghanistan, they only had like 4 different type of cereals, but here, I can just stand and watch isle after isle on Walmart, filled with different brands of cereals, and I got no clue of what to get. The choices and options are so many here. It’s overwhelming.” She continued. That was the first honest answer the LCDR had given to her therapist after seeing her for nearly 4 months. The rest of the session went smoothly. Ashlyn talked about her new job and how difficult it was to adapt to that line of profession.

\---

Back on base, she entered her CO’s office as the last member of her team. After the pleasantries, he ordered her to sit down. He looked firmly at her. Gen. Morrison was hard to read. Was it good news or bad, she thought. “LCDR Harris, I’m glad to see that you are recovering. You were in a pretty bad shape when they first transferred you her. The Germans patched you up well. Now, we are considering you as one of the candidates for a new position here in DC as soon as you get cleared for active duty.”

Ashlyn couldn’t believe it. She was originally supposed to go to Florida, to be closer to her Gran, but now she was considered for another job? “Sir, what kind of job is this?” “It’s not fully established yet; however, it will be on one of the Aircraft Carriers stationed in Norfolk. It’s quite a promotion.” “I’m honoured, Sir.” The General could see that something was bothering Ashlyn. “Think about it, and let me know what you think? You do not need to give me an answer yet, however remember it’s an honour to even be recommended for this position. I do understand that you would prefer to be closer to your family in Florida, meaning your intended Intelligence job which is waiting for you in Tampa.”

“Sir, permission to speak freely?” “Granted.” “I miss my family a lot, but I love serving in the Navy, and it’s my life. It’s the only thing I know and I am good at. I would like to consider the position and read through the material you have given me, and I will way my options carefully. With that said, my heart belongs to Florida.” “Just give it some thought, Harris?” He replied with sincerity in his eyes. “Please shut the door when you leave.” “Attention” he continued with a firm voice. “Dismiss.”

 ---

Ashlyn couldn’t believe it, a potential career leap here in D.C. As much as Florida was her home and where she found peace, the job at the Aircraft Carrier was tempting. For the last half-hour, she had been reading through the papers her CO had given her at her favourite spot in DC, the waterfront at National Harbour. The last days or weeks had been though, and it was not always easy to reset your emotions to the next day, when another family was paid an unwanted visit. Duty calls.

She was torn between Florida and DC. Was DC so bad and dark as she seemed now, or could she potentially lighten up and flourish? And Florida, did she just linger because it was her home and where her biggest supporter, her Gran, lived, or did she want to work with intelligence at the joint-command centre?  She wanted to get back to her original team, who also would be stationed in Florida.

After weighing her options back and forth she realised that working with intelligence was not what she wanted to do. Gathering intel and supervising screens was not what she signed up for. Working on an Aircraft Carrier was very prestigious and she would lead her own company, outlined in the brief her CO had given her, but what kind of company she would command was not listed. The uncertainty about this was tempting. Norfolk was not far from D.C and she could still hang out with the boys and maybe see Ali. What scared her, was that she had to work for her social life. Working on a ship meant that you had to have a life outside, just to keep you sane. It was going to be tough, but in the end worth it. It required that Ashlyn had to open and let people in.

 ---

A couple of days later, she found herself at her psychiatrist’s office. Ashlyn had just told her about her job offer here in DC. “How do you feel about it?” The woman asked. “I don’t know really.” She was being honest. She was confused. “… but I think I would like to accept it. It’s an opportunity for me to be closer to home, and I could establish a life and a network here. Also, I won’t be traveling as much as I did before.” “That sounds great. I sense you are holding back. Is that, right?”

Ashlyn let out a sigh, before she continued. “Yes. I’m scared. I am not used to “city” life and what it involves.” “Can you please elaborate?” “I don’t know how to act and what to do here. It’s not like in Afghanistan with little resources and options. In Afghanistan, I had the boys.” “The boys?” the woman questioned. “Yes, my inner circle of friends. And now I don’t. They are going Florida, to work at the joint commanding centre where I also originally was assigned too. And, I haven’t seen them since my accident abroad.” “And why is that?” The LCDR was clearly uncomfortable and she started fidgeting with her hands. “… eh.”

 The truth was that Ashlyn couldn’t bare it. She felt that she let them down and left them in the foxhole. She hated the thought of them risking their life without her. “I think I feel that I let them down when I got injured...” She said and looked up at the doctor.  The boys had in fact tried to get in touch with her, however she declined all their efforts. When Ashlyn was hurt, she was like an injured animal and pulled back and let no one help her.

  Twenty minutes later she found herself in her Jeep and drove home. She was mentally exhausted. She had her phone turned off over the last couple of days, and decided to turn it on as she dragged her feet into the living room. There they were, the texts from Ali. After reading them, she decided to text the brunette and explain her disappearance. She felt bad, but couldn’t help it. When things got rough, she hid and shut down for days.

\---

Across town, Ali was sitting in her sofa and watched some TV while eating Chinese take-away. As she zapped through the channels, her phone buzzed.

**Ashlyn: Hi, there. I am so sorry. Could we please talk?**

Ali furrowed her brow as she read the text. She hadn’t heard from Ashlyn for days, and now she suddenly wanted to talk?  Ali was annoyed, but decided to hear her out.

 **Ali: Sure. What did you have in mind?**  

**Ashlyn: Care for a walk?**

**Ali: Why not. Where and when?**

**Ashlyn: One hour, National Mall?**

**Ali: Can you pick me up, I just poured myself a second glass of wine?**

**Ashlyn: Of course, what’s your address?**

One hour later, Ashlyn drove up to Ali’s apartment. It was a fancy neighbourhood. She parked her Jeep a couple of meters from her destination. She stepped out, fixing her shirt and walked towards the door. She was nervous, and she was not the only one. Ali had called Kyle and asked for clothing advise, and she went with a tight black jean and a loose top.  

**Kyle: Are you ready?**

**Ali: I think so. I am so nervous.**

**Kyle: Relax, you will be great. You’re my sister ;)**

As she wrote to Kyle, she heard 3 firm knocks on her door and butterflies were forming in her stomach. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. Ive been quite busy with work, master's thesis and physical therapy. Hope you like the chapter, and please give me some feedback.  
> Thank you :)


	7. The National Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a serious talk, but at in the end,   
> they both felt a lot lighter, and less confused.   
> Ashlyn's insecurities and worries are accepted   
> by an understanding Ali. And they bond over  
> similar experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It clarifies a lot, and Ali and Ashlyn finally open up to each other. 
> 
> I had a little break, since I just didn't know what to write. Please give me some suggestions.

Ashlyn was quite nervous. Her heart rate increased and she begun to fidgeting with her fingers as she was waiting in front of Ali’s door. Why was this so nerve-racking? She had been to war, seen fellow soldiers gotten severely injured and or die. But nothing could compare to this. What this felt, was something else. She couldn’t explain it. It was just talking, but why was she so damn nervous? As she tried to wrap her head around this, the door opened, and the soldier was met by a nervous smile. Nothing could prepare her to that moment, as she met the brunette’s beautiful eyes. She was gorgeous. The tight black jeans complimented her curves and thighs. The white top showed off her toned arms and sexy shoulders. Ashlyn swallowed hard twice, before she smiled back. “Are you ready?” The soldier asked with a shy smile, as she took it all in. “Yes, I will just have to grab my jacket.” Ali stated as Ashlyn motioned towards her Jeep.

 

The drive to the Mall was awkward. None of them said much, and the radio played a lot of old love songs. Ali, couldn’t believe how handsome Ashlyn looked. She peeked over at the driver’s seat and the soldier wore a black G-Star Raw cargo pants and a baggy grey t-shirt, accessorised with blue hat and a long golden necklace. Ashlyn on the other hand was not sure of how to start the conversation. She had been thinking of seven or eight possible ways since they left Ali’s townhouse. “So… How was your day?” She begun. It was clumsy, but she had to start somewhere. “It was nice. We had a couple of physical tests today and a brief regarding pre-season and the upcoming tournament. How was yours?” Ali smiled. “It was okay. Nothing much happened. It was my day off, so I had to sort out some stuff.” The brunette answered pensively. She already kicked herself after she answered so coolly.

 

They pulled up and parked next to the National Archives building. Ashlyn effortlessly got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for Ali. It caught Ali by surprise, but deep down she loved the little gesture. The weather was chilly, and it was pitch dark, however the park lights lit up the scenery. “So what is on your mind?” Ali carefully asked as they walked passed the Natural History Museum. Ashlyn sighed and looked down. She knew it was inevitable, and she had in fact invited the brunette to come along. “We have been texting for nearly two weeks, right?” Ashlyn asked. Ali furrowed her brow and smiled, “Really, two weeks?” She loved waking up to Ashlyn’s morning texts and how the soldier over the last two weeks, also sent her goodnight messages. “Mm…” Ashlyn muttered. Ali was lightly confused. It had been two great weeks she thought. She had gotten to know the soldier a bit, sharing conversations about Ashlyn’s work, the Washington Spirit and the USWNT and Ashlyn’s Florida.

 

“… and you like us talking?” the brunette asked pensively, as she ran her hand through her short hair, when they got closer to the Smithsonian Institutional Castle.  “Yes. I do. Why are you asking me this?” A worried Ali questioned. Ashlyn swallowed hard, and bit the inside of her cheek before she continued, “I appreciate the flirting and our conversations…” There was a pause. Ali, was internally freaking out. Her inner diva-queen messed with her thoughts and emotions. How could she just stop there? Who the hell does that? Fuck!

 “…but?” Ali asked, as she was met by the soldier’s gentle, but tired and sad looking, eyes. Ashlyn took a deep breath, “We can’t deny that there is chemistry between us. And I am not being conceited. I won’t lie, you intrigue me Ali.” These honest words hit Ali hard, and she can see that the soldier is being sincere. Ashlyn felt so much lighter, after the words slipped out of mouth, and she let out a satisfied sigh. “I have to be honest with you too, Ashlyn. I like you, and I want to get to know you better.” Ali confessed shyly. Luckily for her it was dark, so Ashlyn couldn’t see her cheeks had turned tomato-red. “I just don’t know if I can give you what you seek. You are a world class athlete, a World Champion, and a public favourite…”  Ashlyn mumbled. With that, Ali felt her heart sink. She couldn’t blame Ashlyn either. Dating a semi-pubic figure had its cons, and she knew it could be very challenging at times.

 

The two walked up to the Washington Monument. “I want to get to know you better Ashlyn, that is what I want.” Ali said with an honest tone as she reached for Ashlyn’s hands. Ashlyn could see the brunette meant it, as she considered her whiskey- coloured eyes. Ashlyn, of course wanted that too. She was afraid that her demons would stop her and ruin whatever they may have or develop. She feared for her heart, and what her new job might would require of her. Could the famous, and the one and only, Ali Krieger cope with dating an active duty personnel?  Or was this just an experiment to her? A lot of thoughts went through Ashlyn’s mind, and the defender gave her comforting look as they sat down on bench. “There is a lot of things you do not know about me. What I have done, and what I’ve been through. Those things are haunting me, and I am not in a very good place right now…” Ashlyn confessed.  “I can’t even cope with Walmart and buying cereal. Being back on US soil has a walk in the park. Everything here is so different, and it’s so overwhelming. And my current job, it’s taking its toll on me emotionally. I feel so drained.” The LCDR mumbled. Ali could see the pain in her eyes as she listened to her trembling voice.

 

“I know it can be very overwhelming.” Ali begun. “I am not comparing what you have done and been through, to what I experienced after winning the World Cup, don’t get me wrong. What I am trying to say, I know how it feels. To feel out of place and that no one understands you, they just say they do, but they don’t. Coming back to the US after winning the World Cup was challenging. Suddenly everyone knew who you were. Of course, people knew who I was before I went to Canada too, but this was different. They acted like they knew me. The fans are the reason why I still can play at this level, and I love them, however there were times when I just wanted to be alone. To do just everyday life, without being stopped and asked for photos and to sign autographs. I felt so overwhelmed once at the supermarket, by the fans and everyone, so I just left my groceries, ran out, and cried in the car on my way home. I felt so alone. I felt so misunderstood. And worst part, was that I couldn’t let my emotions get the best of me, so I stayed behind, singed the autographs and took pictures, before I left the groceries and ran out. I lied, and I told them that I had left my wallet in the car.”  

 

“Really?” Ashlyn said. “Yes, it’s true. And I still can’t get myself to shop at Whole Foods.” Ali chuckled. “It’s okay Ashlyn, to feel sad and overwhelmed. It will pass. You will figure out how to deal with it in your own way.” She continued. “Don’t stress. Talk to someone about it. Someone you trust or seek a professional as I did. It really helped.” Ali comforted, and took Ashlyn’s hands in her own. “I have talked to my psych at the base. I am instructed too, so I can be cleared back for active duty.” Ashlyn said pensively. “That’s good Ash.” “Ash?” Ashlyn smiled. “Oh yeah, sorry. It’s just a shorter, than Ashlyn.” “I like it.” “Good.” “I just feel that my psych just want the good stuff, not the bad stuff. And if I share the bad stuff, I am afraid they won’t clear me, and I’ll be stuck here. And I won’t be able to get my promotion at Norfolk, and forever stuck with my current job…” She sighed. “Oh, you got a promotion here? Congratulations. What is it?” Ali excitedly beamed. The defender’s reaction made Ashlyn smile. She realised that Ali was genuinely interested to know more about her at that point. “Yeah, my CO offered me a promotion and a position at one of the Aircraft Carriers stationed at Norfolk. I’m very excited, and I will let him know that I’ll pass on the position originally waiting for me in Florida. Even though it means I won’t be reunited with my old team.” She eagerly stated. “That’s great.” Ali replied. “Maybe I will see you more often then?” Ali carefully asked. She was beating herself already, knowing this was maybe a bit too soon. “Maybe.” Ashlyn smirked. Of course, she would want to see Ali more often if she was stationed at Norfolk. She wanted to get to know her. She was just scared. Ali let out a relieved sigh and smiled back at the soldier. What happened next, didn’t Ali expect. Ashlyn lent in closer, cupped her face, kissed her gently and whispered “Thank you” as they parted. This left Ali befuddled and filled with butterflies.


	8. One day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn accepted her new position, but something about   
> it caught her off guard. Across town, Ali had her day off,   
> and went shopping with Kyle and sought for advise. In the  
> end, the day turned out great, as Ashlyn took her psychiatrist's-   
> and Ali's advise.

“Hallo, B! Are you ready for today?” Ali groaned as she heard her brother’s excited voice echoing through her phone. “Kyle?! What time is it?!” She mumbled. “Relax, relax. You had plenty of beauty sleep. It’s time for retail! Its, 11 and I still look better than you.” Ali pictured her brother smirking. “… 11?!” She blurted out. “I’ve only slept for like 5 hours.” “Really?! Did the soldier keep you up? I want all the details later!” Kyle’s sassy voice commanded. “My diva queen, Ashlyn dropped me off around 5 am. this morning.” Ali yawned as she stirred in her king size bed. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, spill the beans!” The oldest Krieger squealed, and nearly made his sister deaf. “Relax. We just talked as we walked through the Mall and stopped for a cup of coffee.” Ali told him, as she rewinds last night’s events. She intentionally left out the important detail about them sharing a passionate kiss. That was something to be told in person she thought. “You just talked? Didn’t she make a move on my really hot and talented sister?” Kyle sounded appalled. “Staap…” His sister laughed. “I’ll give you the details later. Pick me up at 1, babe.” The defender finished, before she hung up.

 

She gave herself some time to wake up, and browse through social media and several texts on her phone. She had told Carm about their upcoming walk around the Mall, and her fellow Nittany Lion was texting to check up on her. As she conducted her reply, explaining how they opened to each other, about their fears regarding the possibility of dating each other, Ali received the predictable morning text from Ashlyn. It made her become all giddy. Back to Carm’s reply, she told her that they both feared their jobs would make it difficult to date each other and that Ali’s fans could be quite intense and cruel. Also, Ali wasn’t sure if the soldier could handle such a hard crowd, since she was dealing with some personal stuff herself. Lastly, she might have mentioned their kiss. She was picturing Carm’s face when she read the message. It had been a while for Ali. Professional soccer, the USWNT and all her sponsor appearances made it hard to find time to date someone.

 

Also, Ali felt her heart sink when she thought back at Ashlyn, explaining how overwhelmed she felt, being back here in the states. How could someone so genuine and open-minded be so lost at the same time? When Ashlyn told her about her struggles and how sick she felt, all Ali wanted to do, was to hold her and tell her it was okay. She wanted to let her know that she was there for her, no matter what. Except, it was hard to express. Ali was so guarded with her emotions and feelings, due to constantly being an object for the public eye, that when it mattered, she was not able to communicate what she felt. Sometimes she felt that winning the World Cup was a curse, not an athletic achievement as it was meant to be. Thinking back to yesterday, and the raw emotions, had made Ali realise that she was drawn to the seaman. That maybe they could be something in the nearest future.

 ----

Across town, Ashlyn, was getting ready for her meeting with her CO.  She was letting him know that she would honourably accept the position at Norfolk. Even though she had spent most of the night outdoors with Ali, she still managed to work out right after she dropped her off, before eating breakfast in the officer’s mass. Sleep was overrated she thought, or she tried to convince herself it was. Luckily, the coffee cart outside her CO’s office served delicious coffee for only a buck for active duty personnel, even though she wasn’t “active”.

 

“Sir!” “Oh, LCDR Harris, please step inside.” Her CO smiled. Ashlyn did as she was told and saluted her superior officer. “At ease. Please sit.” He firmly said. “Have you considered your proposition?” He begun. “Sir, I have.” “And?” “I will humbly accept the position at Norfolk.” She proudly stated. “Terrific, I knew I could count on you Harris.” “Also, it is not actually at an Aircraft Carrier.” He continued.  With that, Ashlyn nearly choked on her Latte and looked at her CO with confusion. “Excuse me, Sir?” she stuttered. “We had to tell you something, otherwise we were not sure if you even would consider it, since you had that intelligence lined up for you in Tampa.” He clarified. “Sir, what have I partly committed to then, if not the job at the Aircraft Carrier?” As the words left her mouth, Ashlyn begun to picture several different scenarios. The worst scenario would be to be stationed behind a desk or a screen, even though it could result in a future promotion. Also, the possibility of not seeing Ali again, the only bright spot in her life.

 

“You are going back to school.”  He smiled. Those words hit Ashlyn hard. “Excuse me, sir?!” She nearly choked on her coffee. “Yes, Harris. You are going to National Defence University.”

She wasn’t sure if she heard right or was delusional. She had dreamt of a master’s degree and it being financed by the government was clearly a bonus. “You will report to the NDU this summer. Lt. Jones here will provide you with all of the information.” He concluded, motioning towards his assistant and subordinate. “Permission to speak freely, sir?” “Granted.” “I cannot believe I’m going back to school. After graduating from Annapolis, I thought I would never have the chance to do so. I am so honoured.” She smiled. “It’s well deserved, Harris. We looked through your records, and you clearly excelled at USNA. You earned a staggering 3,77 GPA. The board also looked through your service records.” Her CO nodded with confirmation. She was very humble and was not bragging about her achievements. “Oh. You did.” She shyly replied. “Sir, in the meantime what will I do, it’s about 5 months’ till commencement day?” The seaman continued. “Oh, sorry I nearly forgot. In the meantime, we would like you to work with youths and guide them to a brighter feature through the Cadet Corps at St. John’s.” He said.

 ----

“What’s up with you?” Kyle whined. “Nothing…” Ali replied pensively as she just stared into her Latte at Georgetown Cupcake. “Seriously?” he questioned, raising his perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Fine…” She mumbled. “I’m just worried about this whole thing with Ash.” “Ash?! Are we on pet names already?” He smirked, as Ali was looking at him with annoyance.  “Kyle?!” She hissed. “Relax, Kween!” The older Krieger sibling giggled. “What’s on your mind B?” He continued with sincerity. “I’m just scared. What if she just leaves or just cuts me out?” “She won’t. Haven’t you guys talked about what scares you the most with this thing? Or whatever this is?” “We have…” “But?” “She told me she struggles a lot, with being back here in DC.” “You can’t blame her Alex? As form, what you’ve told, she has been through a lot. Got seriously injured, and I don’t think they have Best Buy in the shit hole she’s been the last 9 months.” “I know. But I am just scared if I her in, she’ll destroy me. And dating these days is not easy. The fans are going crazy and all those speculations if I show my face somewhere with someone. That someone should handle it and must basically live with the consequences of dating a semi-public figure. And I don’t think she can handle it. She told me she can’t even handle buying cereal at the supermarket because of all the varieties and brands. How will she ever handle the fan’s speculations and craziness on social media?”

“Alex, listen to me. She has been through a lot. You and I both know that we can’t ever relate to what she’s been through. Remember when I was down, and I struggled with everything and life itself?” “Mhm…” Ali mumbled, thinking back to the period where Kyle nearly killed himself because of his addiction.  “I had to learn to love myself again, and I did that because of you, mum and dad. The point is, you should give her time, and let her discover herself how beautiful she is and that she’s loved. But, let me make this clear Alex, you can’t force her. Then she will resent you. You must be there for her, guide her and support her. That’s exactly what you guys did with me, and it was hard, I know, but look where we are today? The hard work was worth it.”

Ali sipped on her Latte and thought about what Kyle just said. It was logical, however Ali, very inpatient, wanted to fix this at once. She wanted Ash to know that she was there for here, if she ever needed anything. “What’s on your mind Alex?” Kyle suddenly snapped her out of her little daydream. “I just thought about what you said and how to let her know that I am there for her.” She smiled. “Oh, Alex. You are in so deep, aren’t you?” “What do you mean?” The brunette answered pensively. “I just told you that you had to be there for her and support her. The point is, you should be there for her and support her without proclaiming that you do. That’s the hard part. It is so, when people often say that they have your back and support you, but their actions says they are not. What I am trying to say, is that, don’t only say it to her, show her with your entire heart. That is where the key is. Also, you got to be patient. Someday will be bad, and some days will be good. Just talk to her and don’t give up when the days are getting rough.” He smiled. “Oh, Kyle, what should I’ve done without you?” She smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes and lent over and gave her brother a hug.  As they pulled apart, Kyle beamed, “Let’s go shopping!” The high pitch in his voice nearly made Ali deaf and she just shook her head and smiled. She loved him so much.

 ----

After several hours of retail therapy, Ali was finally home. There were so many bags to unpack. She had gone bananas. In her defence, she did not shop very often, but when she did, she got a lot. Her taste was concentrated to some expensive brands, but it was her money, and she had worked for them. After filling her tub with water, she lowered herself into the warm water and put om some Sam Smith. It was so relaxing. God, this day was amazing she thought. She begun to think about Ashlyn and their talk at the Mall, and smiled when she thought about the kiss they shared. Then it struck her, she hadn’t looked at her phone at all, when she was with Kyle. He on the other hand had taken pictures and sent Snaps and published a picture of them on Instagram. Ali literary stumbled out of her hot tub, all covered in soap and foam. She ran out in the living room, grabbed her bag, and pulled it out. There it was, 3 texts, all from Lieutenant Commander Harris.

 

**_Ashlyn (14:20):_ ** _Hi Ali. The job I accepted here in DC was not what I was expecting. However, I am so excited. And, maybe got some spare time to see you too ;) What are you doing today, gym and then late afternoon practice?_

**_Ashlyn (18:07):_ ** _Oh, I totally forgot. You’re with Kyle today. I hope you weren’t too tired form our talk last night? I bet you guys had a good time, bonding over retail. Your credit card must be on fire ;)_

**_Ashlyn (20:48):_ ** _Good night Ali. I got to get up early tomorrow, I’m flying off to Tampa. I took your advice and I’m heading down there to meet with my old unit. First time in nearly 7 months. I’m so nervous. Hope your day with Kyle went well? Sleep tight beautiful._

As Ali read through the texts messages she smiled. She was so happy for Ashlyn; she was also proud. She loved their little texting agreement, morning and night.

 

 ** _Ali (21:05):_**   _I’m am so happy for you. You must tell me about it (if you are allowed). Yes, my credit card is on fire, and I got so many bags to unpack ;) That’s great Ashlyn. It’s a huge step. I’m so proud of you. Don’t be. It will be fine. They’ll be happy to see their old team member. Oh, when is your flight? I can take you if you want?_

 

Ashlyn was nearly asleep when her phone buzzed. She smiled as she read it, and got all giddy about it.

**_Ashlyn (21:07):_** _Thank you Ali. I bet. What could you possibly have bought that made your poor card caught fire? ;) It’s at 08:05. Oh, you don’t need too. It’s your day off, and I would hate to drag miss sleepyhead out of bed, way before her wakeup-time ;)_

 

 ** _Ali (21:10):_** _A lot. Jeans, sweaters, bags, shoes and lingerie ;) That’s not that early. And yes, I do like to sleep, but I will gladly take you ;) For how long are you staying?_

**_Ashlyn (21:13):_ ** _Damn, you bought a lot! What kind of lingerie? ;) Seriously, you would?! I’ll be staying for 6 days. I got some time off until I start my new job at St. John’s._

Ashlyn immediately regretted that text. It was too soon to ask about her lingerie. She kicked herself for it, and cursed in her King-Size bed.

 

Ali on the other hand got all fired up by it. She liked the attention. She thought about sending a picture of it, but it was way too soon. She didn’t want to imply anything nor scare her. Her heart sank though, when she read 6 days. She had this thing with her team and she wanted to bring Ashlyn.

 

**_Ali (21:20):_ ** _You would like to see that, wouldn’t you? ;) Yes, when and where shall I pick you up? That’s a good school. What will you do? Teach them some military stuff?_

 

**_Ashlyn (21:24):_ ** _To be honest, yes…_

**_Ashlyn (21:25):_ ** _How about 6:15 in front of the gate?_

 

**_Ali (21:27):_ ** _Really? I’ll keep that in mind;) That sounds good. Look for a black Audi Q3 Prestige._

**_Ashlyn (21:29):_ ** _An Audi, huh? :P I’ll see you at the gate Ali. Breakfast is on me;) Good night Ali._


	9. 6 days - 5 nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn was ready for her Florida trip. She was anxious about meeting her old team.  
> However, she was exited to finnally be back at the shooting range. Before she left she  
> promised to buy Ali breakfast.

Ashlyn had a hard time falling asleep after she had been texting with Ali. She stirred and turned in her King-size bed, and her mind was wandering. She grabbed her phone and went through some of Ali’s pictures of Instagram, and then a couple of pictures where she’s been tagged by fans. As she scrolled down, she recognised the sports bar from a couple of weeks ago. Somebody had caught their moment at their table, when Ali came by and explained to the guys that it was her who had been stalling Ashlyn on her bathroom visit. With much dismay, she read through a lot of the comments. She was left with mixed emotions, since some of the comments were ugly and harassing. Ashlyn hummed to herself when she saw the hashtag “A-Team” later.

 

The horrid alarm rung, and the officer was so tired. She fell asleep pretty late, and she groaned loudly as she acknowledged the time, it was only 04:30. In a zombie state she managed to drag herself to the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water poured over her ridiculously fit body. Even with her injuries, she still looked strong. She was proud of her sleeve. It represented who she was and what she had been through. The art on her body told her life story, the good and the bad. After spending too much time in the hot shower, she rushed through her quarters and gathered her belongings. Ashlyn groaned as she saw the empty coffee canister on the kitchen counter. Not her luck. She was in desperate need of coffee. It comforted her that the pretty brunette, the world champion, would pick her up in 15 minutes and they’d eat breakfast together.

 

Her navy duffle bag was packed and her transport backpack had her laptop and other necessities for the 2,5-hour flight. She had packed a lot of training gear, including gym clothes and outdoor equipment. Also, she unlocked her weaponry and grabbed her HK417 (rifle) and Glock 19 (hand gun). She longed to be back on the shooting range, and to feel real firepower in her hands. Upon her arrival, Ashlyn had asked if she could attend a shooting course while she was there, to refresh her skills. Her request was granted to her surprise. Everything was packed and the weapons were secured as she heard three honks outside her door. She immediately smiled, knowing that Ali would be right outside her door. She was outside her door, on base. Could you believe that? No one had earlier bothered to visit her on base, or do something like that for her. It made her heart fluster. It had taken years with counselling and persuasion to finally let someone in. To let someone get access to who she really was, and not just the hot officer who could get whoever she wanted. Another honk snapped Ashlyn out of her brief daydream.

\-----

The sensational feeling when she saw the officer look her door and walk towards her car was something she could get used too. She was in her own place when Ashlyn knocked on the window, snapping Ali out of whatever she was thinking about. It made the brunette jump a bit. Ali was met with a gentle shy smile and whiskey eyes, as she rolled down her window. The nervousness hit her and she begun to sweat. “Hi there beautiful. Ehm, sorry, could you please open the trunk, I got a lot of stuff here?” Ashlyn politely asked. “Yes, of course. I’m so sorry. There you go. Do you need any help?” The flustered brunette managed to ask. “It’s fine Ali. I just need to stack everything. You have already done enough.” Ashlyn winked and went to the back of the car and loaded everything into the trunk. That gesture created a huge grin on Ali’s face. The officer secretly caught her staring in the rear-view mirror, but didn’t comment on it. She just smiled.

 

“So, there. I’m done.” Ashlyn smiled, as she jumped into the passenger seat. She had to admit, the car was badass. The drive was a bit awkward. If it was because of the early hour or the nervousness, who knows. Either way, they talked about Ali’s team and their growing struggle with their management and the upcoming camp with the USWNT. Also, they touched upon Ashlyn’s upcoming visit to Florida. Ali stole a couple of glances of the handsome officer sitting next to her while she drove. Her perfume was intoxicating. Ashlyn struggled with herself as she tried to decide whether she should let her arm rest on Ali’s thigh or not. As they made it over Potomac, Ashlyn gathered the courage and slid her arm onto Ali’s lap. This gesture sent a strong current through them both.

 

“Make it right here.” Ashlyn gestured. With a confused look, Ali did what she’d been told. The officer was quite persuasive. As they pulled up in front of a small café in Pentagon City, Ali suddenly remembered their agreement. Since she drove, Ashlyn would buy her breakfast. She’d been so flustered with the whole idea so she’d forgotten all about it. Ashlyn nervously smiled as Ali stopped the BMW and their eyes met. She carefully begun to remove hand, but the defender stopped her and stroked shyly. The butterflies in Ashlyn’s stomach were dancing like it was 99.

 -----

As they got out of the car, Ali grabbed a snapback trying to hide herself. She didn’t want anyone to recognise them. Ashlyn straightened her uniform as she got out and glanced at the beautiful brunette. She was flawless. Ashlyn was quite chivalrous and opened the door for Ali. They chose a booth hidden in the far corner to get some awaited privacy. The waitress brought them their menu, and Ali immediate caught her checking Ashlyn out. She hated it. The flirtatious tone in her voice, the light touching on Ashlyn’s shoulder as she thanked her for her service and the cheesy smiles. The jealousy was growing every second as they ordered their breakfast. Ali decided she had to mark her territory, even though Ashlyn was only being polite as always, and she begun to touch the taller woman’s leg under the table. The playfulness caught Ashlyn by surprise, but she knew Ali was just marking her territory. She loved Ali’s protectiveness and smirked at those hazel eyes, as she felt her light strokes under the table.

 

“A sweet tooth, who would have guessed?!” Ashlyn teased as the waiter brought them their breakfast. “I love pancakes!” Ali grinned. “Don’t tell Dawn.” She continued with a slightly guilty smile. Ashlyn giggled shook her head. “Who’s Dawn?” She questioned and furrowed her brow. “Oh, Dawn is the USWNT’s fitness coach. She’s fierce. Even you would get your ass kicked.” The baller flirted. “Really? I’m not scared. I got bigger guns than her.” Ashlyn confidently stated. “Do you want to feel it?” She wiggled her eyebrows, and gestured towards her clearly muscular right arm. “You are such a dork!” Ali laughed as she pretended to not be impressed by Ashlyn’s flexed arm, but deep down it really turned her on. The officer pouted back, trying to seem offended. “I’ll ask Dawn if you can visit us on this upcoming camp in DC and we’ll see how fit you really are.” Ali stated as she tried to scare the officer. “Challenge accepted.” She grinned after she took a bite of her tuna salad.   

 

“Shit!” Ashlyn nearly cursed as she took a sip of her coffee. “What?” Ali asked confused mid-breakfast. “My flight. I lost track of time. We have to go.” A clearly stressed Ashlyn stated looking at her Phantom watch. Ali grabbed her things in a rush and Ashlyn threw a 50-dollar bill on the table. She payed way more than necessary. They hushed into Ali’s BMW and drove like maniacs to Ronald Regan. Arriving was quite anticlimactic. Ashlyn ran out, unloaded the car, threw the bags over her shoulder and grabbed her weapon case. Ali wasn’t sure if she should get out of the car to give her and give her a hug, or what was happening. Neither did Ashlyn. This was a very stressed situation, and she had to reach her flight. She also wanted to make sure that Ali felt appreciated and that she was grateful for her kind gesture. Taking her to the airport. The result was a very awkward hug and stiff goodbye.

 

As the officer hurried thought towards the entrance Ali felt a growing sadness. Ashlyn would be gone for nearly six days. The feeling was mutual. Ashlyn hated this, and kicked herself for not kissing Ali goodbye. She didn’t not have time to think about it, she had to find her gate. At the entrance, she met an airport guide who gladly would help her check in her weapons and get to her gate in time. Serving had it perks. “Thank you, ma’am,” The officer thanked the guide kindly as she was driven to her gate. “No, thank you. Thank you for your service.” The mid-thirty blonde replied.

 

Ashlyn handed the flight attendant her ticket as she approaches the desk and was ready to board. “Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. Please find your seat. You are the last passenger to board.” Ashlyn felt guilty, having the plane wait for her. As she approached she could hear a couple of the irritated passengers complaining about her late arrival.  “Please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt. Our last passenger has now arrived. Also, she would like to say a couple of words.” The flight attendant stated, and gave Ashlyn the microphone. “Hi, I am Lieutenant Commander Harris, and I am so sorry for delaying this flight. I hope you can forgive me” She addressed. Her chivalry and humbleness always got her out tricky situations. The lady assigned next to her thanked her for her service as she sat down and buckled her seatbelt. Upon touch down, Ashlyn composed a sweet message to Ali. Damn, she was going to miss this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life caught up with me.  
> Please give me some feedback. I appreciate it.  
> I'm struggling with a writers block, any suggestions?


	10. The Sunshine-state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn finally met with her old unit.   
> She was not the only one with jitters.   
> These 5 days would be such a ride.

 

Upon arriving at Tampa Int. Airport, she had finally composed a satisfying text to Ali after composing and deleting it for a couple of times. This feeling, the feeling of leaving someone, was the reason why Ashlyn had stayed mostly single through all her service years. She had tried though, a couple of short relationships here and there and countless one night stands. She just couldn’t ask that of someone, to wait for her and live with the uncertainties that dating a member of the US Armed forces gave. Deep down Ashlyn knew that this was just an excuse. An excuse to protect herself from feeling vulnerable and exposed. In the past, those she cared for the most, and should have given her sustainability and protection, her parents, had left her and her brother. Ashlyn did not want to go through again. She strictly guarded herself and her emotions, and the only person who ever got through to her, was her beloved Gran. The woman who raised the two Harris siblings.

In DC Ali had finally gotten home after being stuck in the morning commute on her way back. It was dreadful. Luckily her BMW was a charm to drive and her playlist was killing it. As she sat down, with a freshly brewed coffee, she picked up her phone from her black designer handbag. Immediately, a smile formed as she saw the text from the officer.

**_Ashlyn (10:48):_ ** _Thank you beautiful, for driving me. I’m sorry our breakfast was interrupted and cut short. Let me make it up to you when I get back? What are you going to do today?_

Ali had planned a workout session with Crystal today. She wanted to stay on top of her game. Since her Penn State day’s and after that horrendous ACL and MCL tore right before the 2012 London Olympics Ali had been focusing on strengthening her joints and mobility specifically. Her trainer in DC, Trainer Gorres, had helped her back on the field alongside Dawn affiliated with the USWNT, and she continued to work with Gorres to improve her game and fitness outside camps. She realised she was short on time, and ran to her bedroom and changed before picking Crystal up. Miraculously, she also managed to send Ashlyn a boomerang, hinting towards her upcoming scrimmage with the forward.

Back in Tampa, Ashlyn had finally managed to get her weapons and gotten picked up by an enlisted seaman. The drive to MacDill AFB was short. She was nervous, and her palms were getting sweaty. She hadn’t seen the guys since she got hit, on their last mission in Afghanistan. Ashlyn felt that she had let the guys down, and this had bothered her since she got stateside. Her daydreaming and worry was interrupted when the petty officer at the gate asked for her ID. “Ma’am, your ID please?” There was no response from the Lt. Cmdr. “Excuse me Ma’am, your ID please?” Her designated driver repeated. “What?!” Ashlyn nearly growled out. “Ma’am, security would like to see your ID please.” The brown-haired driver motioned towards Petty officer Jones, the security guard standing on the passenger side. “Here, Petty officer Jones.” She stated firmly. “Thank you, Lt. Cmdr Harris.” he saluted as he gave her the ID back. “All clear.” He then shouted, and the gate went up. There was no way back.

Ashlyn was not the only one with jitters. Her old crew, referred to as her boys, were also nervous about the visit. Ramos, Rodriguez, Milner, O’Connor and Smith were nervously waiting at the Welcome Centre. “I am so nervous!” O’Connor, the youngest, said. “Ha-ha, you’re always nervous. Such a pussy!” Rodriguez scoffed. “Remember who saved your ass in Kandahar?! Hu-uh?” Ramos pitched in. “I know. Harris saved my ass back there. I over her my life.” Milner coolly replied. Milner knew, so did Harris. Their relationship had shifted and he and she both knew their bond. The men were joking around with Ramos’s bad pick-up lines and bad Tinder-dates, and did not register the sudden presence of their former CO. Corporal Haines, a rookie who was waiting for his family to visit, suddenly stood up from his nearby chair and saluted. The sudden gesture made them all turn.

“Ma’am.” Corporal Haines saluted. “Corporal.” She smiled back. “And you, jerks, are you not going to salute your former CO?” She joked nervously. They all saluted her, and burst into laughter. The hugged and greeted her, just as they had done back there. Milner offered to taker her bags whilst Ramos grabbed her weapon case. “I’ll beat you at the range, Harris.” He confidently stated as he picked up her weapon case. “Seriously, what a joke. You’ve never beaten me before Ramos. What makes you think you’re going to beat me now?” She laughed. “I’ve been training.” He smirked. “A bet is on.” Rodriguez squealed with excitement. “50 dollars on Harris” He continued as he put his arm around Harris. “ Lt. Cmdr, you have been practicing, right?” He then nervously whispered. She only smirked.

They got Ashlyn stationed at the hotel, and agreed to meet for lunch at 15:00 sharp. She could finally breathe out. It was wired, but a good weird, to be back with the boys. She’d missed them, and could not wait to hear about all their shenanigans and lady conquests. She lay down on her king-size bed, and starred into the ceiling. Harris picked up her phone, and grinned as she saw the reply from Ali.

**_Ali (11:32_ ** _): No problem stud, I’ll let you make it up to me ;) Today, I’m going to work out with Crystal. I want to stay improve my game and be ready. What are your plans?_

**_Ashlyn (13:15):_ ** _Perfect. I’ll pick the day and date. Sounds great, we should run sometime? I’m meeting the boys for lunch in about 2 hours, then heading for the shooting range. How about you, beautiful, what’s your plans for tonight?_

**_Ali (13:17):_ ** _God, I thought I died. Gorres is though. I just got back home, and I must shower. Then I might meet up with a couple of my team mates for an extensive shopping round._

**_Ashlyn (13:20):_ ** _I love those though workouts! Shower, huh? ;)  Some more retail therapy, didn’t your card catch fire a couple of days ago? ;)_

**_Ali (13:47):_ ** _I bet you do. You look hot when you sweat ;) Yes, it was great. Nice and clean. Mhm!  A girl needs handbags and shoes ;)_

She was very tired, and she soon drifted away, laying in the king-size bed fully dressed. Luckily for her, she had set the alarm, and it rang 14:45. Just, enough time to run through the shower and get dressed for lunch.

 


	11. Intel

The group met in the lobby as instructed, 15:00 sharp. Ashlyn and the boys wore casual clothing today. Today was merely a social setting, and the officer wore black cargo pants with a plain t-shirt and black converse. “Damn Lt. Cmdr. Harris, what have you been eating?” Lt. Rodriguez asked, motioning towards Ashlyn’s biceps and broad back. “You know, clerical duty and notifying the next of kind isn’t what we call a physical job, however you got big guns there Harris. You’re gonna kick O’Connor’s ass later” Millner smirked. “A 20 on Harris” Rodriguez called. “Let’s say 40” Smith countered. Ashlyn just smirked back, “When have I never not kicked that bony ass?” The group burst into laughter while O’Conner clearly got annoyed by the rest. “Fuck off, jerks!” He muttered. “Relax, I’ll let you win one time.” She grinned, as the boys laughed and joked on O’Connor’s behalf on their way to towards the exit. “Oh, it’s on!” Joe hissed, as he grabbed Ashlyn’s waist, and launched himself on her.

He hit her with force, however she did not even flinch. She bent her knees and was ready for impact. The friendly riot, had drawn attention, and before they knew it, Harris and O’Connor were circled. A lot of Corporals, who did not know the ranks of the two officers in the middle, eagerly placed their bets on O’Connor. The did not know the strength, stamina and the agility the Lt. Cmdr. possessed. As he lunched himself towards her, Ashlyn moved just a foot to the right and making Joe’s strike lose force. Then she grabbed him by the waist, flipped him over, and forced him to the floor, too much satisfaction to the cheering crowd. However, he was not done yet. After hitting the floor hard, he jabbed Harris on the cheek, making her tumble off. What he did not foresee was that this was a perfect position for her to arm-lock him with her legs. Just a standard move in combatives. She locked his arm, and made him scream, he then surrendered and tapped her twice not risking popping his shoulder. 

The crowd cheered and called, and recognised Harris as the winner to O’Connor’s dismay. Rodriguez on the other hand made a lot of money on that 10 minute – scrimmage that just went down in the hotel lobby. “You’re buying” Ashlyn shouted over her shoulder as the begun to walk towards the exit. “Why me?” Rodriguez stated. “Because, you just made a lot of money on my combatives skills, which means, I’m in on the prize.” “Fine Harris, its reasonable.” He smiled. O’Connor on the other hand, was like a wounded dog with his tail between his legs. He did not say much during lunch. He just sat there, fidgeting with his salad. “Cheer up, O’Connor.” Harris smiled and rested her arm around his shoulder. “It was just fun and games.” She continued. “Easy for you to say. I just got kicked by a girl, no offence, in front of 20 low-ranking enlisted.” He mumbled. “Sorry to say it, not sorry, you asked for it.” Harris said carefully and tried to hide a huge grin. “When have you ever beaten me in combatives?” She asked. “I know. I should have known better.” He cringed. “Let me by you a beer.” She smiled. 

 

In DC Ali had just finished her lunch or let’s say post workout meal. She looked over her upcoming schedule with the USWNT and the Spirit. It was going to be a rough month, April.  
Camp with two games against Columbia in Virginia and Connecticut, and the Breakers at home, and two away games, Sky Blue and the Flash. She just groaned with the realisation. She hoped Ashlyn would be able to attend their home game against the Breakers. A couple of her team mates suggested they would go out and eat and hit the clubs after that game.  
Ali snapped out of her own daze when she got at text and picture from Ashlyn. To her surprise, she saw that Ashlyn had gotten quite a bruise on her cheek. The picture was labelled – “hamster ;)”. 

Ali (16:30): What on earth happened to you? 

Ashlyn (16:34): Oh, nothing. You should have seen the other guy ;). 

Ali: (16:36): Seriously?! Are you okay? 

Ashlyn (16:40): Of course, I am. I won ;) However, O’Connor is not. I bruised his ego, bigtime! You should have seen it, it was epic: D 

Ali (16:43): I bet it was ;) What did you guys do? 

Ashlyn (16:47): O’Connor was being cocky and talked about how he easily he could kick my ass ;) He has never done it before… And suddenly decided he would be able to… 

Ali (16:49): Boys will boys… ;) 

Ashlyn (16:55): What are you doing beautiful? 

Ali (16:58): Nice try, nice try there, stud ;) I’m looking over my busy April schedule. And you, shouldn’t you be social with the boys? 

Ashlyn (17:01): Oh, a lot of traveling? Yes, Ma’am. We are just waiting for Princess Smith to eat up. 

Ali (17: 05): Princess Smith?

Ali suddenly felt a lump growing in her stomach. Who was Princess Smith?! She caught herself being jealous of Princess Smith, and groaned. She pictured Princess Smith to be a bad ass female officer. Little did she know that Princess Smith was a 6’6” tall blond poster boy (they sometimes referred to him as Abercrombie) who currently worked at USSOCOM, and oversaw various Special Operations. A total badass, except from his looks. Abercrombie was such a slow- eater, and it took him forever to finish his steak. 

The gang was going out for some drinks before tomorrow’s late shenanigans at the range. As they sat down, Smith begun, “So, this is it.” “This is what?” “This is where you spill your gut Lt. Cmdr. Harris” Millner pitched in, as he placed a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label in the middle of their table, whilst Ramos placed 6 Whiskey glasses on the table. “What is this?” Ashlyn asked, and eyeballed the guys. “Reconnaissance.” Ramos smirked. “Wipe that grin off your face, Lieutenant” Ashlyn chuckled. “No way in hell” Ramos laughed. “So, what do you want to know?” Ashlyn said with a more serious tone in her voice as she poured her old unit favourite whiskey. “I’ll go first” Princess Smith practically roared. They just laughed in unison. “So, Harris, where are you now and what do you do?” Smith asked. “I’m currently stationed in DC as you all know, and I am just finishing up my CACO duty, before I go back to school.” The unit just groaned as they heard CACO. “That’s what you get when you literary get blown up” She joked. “So, Smith, who is your latest conquest?” She smiled. “She’s awesome, and she is a head nurse at Tampa General.” “All, your fantasies came true then” Ramos winked. “Jerk!” Smith hissed. “Back to school?” O’Connor asked. “Yes, I am so lucky I can choose between NDU or Georgetown. I’ll haven’t decided yet.” After two hours or so with recap Rodriguez wanted the juicy details. He remembered Ashlyn being quite a charmer. “Cut to the chase guys” Rodriguez smirked. “How’s your love life?” He continued. The question was met with cat calling form the rest. “Really?” Harris, asked as she sipped on her third glass whiskey. “Yeah.” “Fine. I may or may not have met someone.” She surrendered.”


	12. Day 2 Part 1: Obstacles

**Day 2 Part 1: Obstacles**

Ashlyn groaned when the alarm rung. It was 05:30 and they probably went to bed at 03:00. She dragged her body out of the bed and took a cold shower, just to wake herself up. She begun to regret the decision to tag along with Princess Smith to Combatives Level 1. She blamed the bottle of whiskey the six of them shared last night for her lack of judgement. Her physiotherapist, had cleared her for some light combat training, and Combatives Level 1 fell into that category. She longed to be back to rigours training, however, with only 2,5 hours of sleep and a quarter of a bottle of Blue Label consumed, it was not going to end well. Smithy on the other hand, found himself in sprawled out on the nurse’s bed when the alarm rung. He too drank too much during their gathering of intel last night, also he got even less sleep than Ashlyn, due to some fun between the sheets. He ran out her apartment, and kept running until he was on the base. He showered, and jumped into his working uniform, and just made it to the reception on time, where Ashlyn waited dutifully with two shots of espresso.

 

The two stumbled into the gym, and everyone turned. There was an awkward silence. The enlisted greeted the officers respectfully, as both Ashlyn and Princess Smith got into their positions. Staff Sergeant Lauren, a 6’3” guy, who probably could bench easily 100 kg., was their instructor. “How nice of you to join us at this late hour!” He sarcastically shouted, as he secretly winked to the two of them. It was an intense workout. Ashlyn had not done any of this for nearly 12 months. It was fun and demanding. However, whenever she got punched or hit in the abdomen, she could slightly feel the pressure of last night’s whiskey. Smith did too. They both looked a bit pale after the first session. What Ashlyn enjoyed the most from today’s Combatives level 1 were knee strikes, escape the:  mount, arm trap and roll, and the cross-collar choke from the mount and guard. In session two, they were to combat each other using the techniques they just had been practicing in session 1.

Smith teamed up with Ashlyn. The height difference did not matter, you can’t choose the height of your enemy or opponent in war. So, end of discussion. One pair at the time, whilst the others after the combat evaluated the others alongside Staff Sergeant Lauren. Ashlyn and Smith went first. The danced around each other before Smith tried to cross-collar choke Ashlyn. Out of instinct, she elbowed him in the sides, graded his right arm and locked it, before she kicked him in behind his knee, making him fall sink towards the floor. The pair had gotten extensive combat training, so Level 1 was just a refresher. The non-commissioned who were standing watching them, were awestruck. “This is how you tame Princess Smith” Ashlyn proudly stated whilst Smith were on his knees on the ground. The crowd cheered. “Also, that is how you out-manoeuvre a much taller and stronger opponent.” Staff Sergeant Lauren addressed. “I let her do it.” Smith joked as he got to his feet. Ashlyn and Smith both knew it wasn’t the case. Ashlyn was one of the best in the navy. “Thank you both, Lt. Cmdr. Harris and Lt. Smith. for your attendance, it has been pleasure.” Staff Sergeant Lauren stated as the session was over. “Thank you, Staff Sergeant Lauren for letting us participate on such short notice.” They said in unison. They were so exhausted. Ashlyn was nauseous, mostly from the liquor consumption and last night’s shenanigans.

\-----

Abercrombie and she agreed to meet for breakfast in half an hour, at 08:30, joining the rest of the unit. They were scheduled to participate in an obstacle course race at 13:00 with several other officers. It was an event where the enlisted and the non- commissioned could place bets on the officers, and the prize money would be donated to the local children’s hospital this year. Ali, who though Ashlyn was only there for the leisure, was very wrong. Her 6 days in Tampa was packed with military drills, shooting range, workouts, test, obstacle courses and so on.

Ali, was on her way to her PT session with Trainer Gorres followed by a light soccer session, when her phone rang in the middle of her sing along session of “If it Ain’t Me.” “Hi. This was a nice surprise.” Ali begun over the calling system in her BMW. “Hi, beautiful. What are you doing?” Ashlyn replied. “I’m on my way to a PT session, and the commute is killing me.” She groaned. “I beat you.” “Is that so?” “Yes, Smith and I have already been through a two- hours- combative session.” Ali could hear the pride in Ashlyn’s voice. “What?” “Mmm… It started 06:00.” “Fine, you won. But only this time. You military people, operate on foul hours.” Ashlyn let out a light chuckle. “So, what are you doing after your PT session?” “I am going shopping first, and then I’m asking Dawn if you can come to one of our strength training sessions.” “Really, so you haven’t forgotten about that?” Ashlyn asked cheekily. “Never in a million years.” Ali joked. “How about you, stud, what are you up too?” “I’m going to run through the shower, before I meet the unit for breakfast. Then at 13:00 we are going to participate in an obstacle run with several other officers. The enlisted and other civilians can then place their bets on us, and the prizemoney will be donated to the local children’s hospital.” Ali just sat there in awe. She couldn’t believe how grounded and how sincere Ashlyn was.  “That’s amazing! I would have placed my bets on you.” She shyly mumbled. “That you can Princess.” Ashlyn quickly answered. Ali was still caught up with the use of “Princess”. “Ali?” “Sorry. Yes. Can I?” “Yes, there is a website where you can follow the race, and insert donations/ bets. I’ll text you the link. I’m now going to hold you to that, so I expect a generous amount. I’m going to kick some ass.” “Ha-ha. Easy there, tiger.” Ali chuckled. What Ali didn’t know was that Ashlyn was one of the best military pentathlon athletes in the entire military, and the obstacle course was one of her fortes. “Ali, I got to go. I should shower and get dressed, breakfast in 15 minutes. I just wanted to talk to you.” “Alright. It was nice of you to call.” “Can’t wait to see what bet you placed on me. Have a nice day, and kick some ass with Gorres. Text me later?” “Ha-Ha, wait and see stud. I will.  Bye Ashlyn, and good luck.” “Bye, beautiful. I won’t need it, though.” Ali just rolled her eyes when they hung up.

Ashlyn had to literary run through the shower and get dressed, before sprinting to breakfast. She was a couple of minutes late, and knew she was going to be interrogated. “Look what the cat dragged in!” Ramos stated as Ashlyn approached them with a tower of food on her plate. “Ha-ha. Really Ramos? You are never on time. Harris here has only been late twice, as long I’ve known her. One time at the Academy and today.” Smith countered, as he tried to cover her ass. “Thanks Smith.” She acknowledged with a smile. “So, why are you late?” Rodriguez continued as she sat down. “None of your business!” She hissed. “Easy there, Harris.” O’Connor jumped in. “However, I am interested though, and you got to spill your beans.” He continued. “30 bucks she was checking in on the mysterious brunette.” Rodriguez begun. “Everything is a game to you, Javi.” “Sure thing, Harris.” “Fine, I may or may not have talked to her on the phone. Btw, she’ll root for me in today’s obstacle race, and bet money on me.” She said with a gigantic grin on her face. “Cash in boys.” Javi motioned. “Finally, then her identity would be revealed.” Ramos winked. Ashlyn hadn’t thought of that. She really didn’t want to expose Ali yet. It was too soon. She wanted her to herself for a little while, even thought it was selfish. It was the right call, since they have just begun whatever they would call it. Some say dating. They had agreed to take ting slow, and Ashlyn wanted to respect that. She flipped up her phone and discretely texted Ali.

Ashlyn (08:58): _Ali, I know we agreed to take things slow so I just wanted to warn you. The identity of the betters will be published, so if you want to use another identity just feel free to do so. Just let me know which one is your bet, okay?_

Ali read the text whilst she was changing in the dressing room, and smiled. She loved how considerate Ashly was with everything. They knew that the press would focus less on Ali’s performance on the field if love interests emerged in the media. Therefore, they tried to maintain low-key. She also opened the link that Ashlyn had attached.

\-----

After an hour or so, the unit went to the obstacle course to inspect it and check out the competition. It was a very demanding course and spectators had begun to gather around the course, 500 or more. A massive number of bets had also been placed, and atmosphere was amazing. Ashlyn and Smith had paired up and formed one of the elite teams. Whilst the rest of the unit walked around and cheeked the various stands, buying pretzels and soft-drinks, Ashlyn and Smith begun to warm up and gathered intel about the course and their competitors.

Ali read about the proceedings of the competitions, whilst she texted back and forth with her USWNT teammates, waiting for the soccer session to start. There would be 4 heats of consisting of 4 teams in the prologue (P). 12 teams would advance to the quarter-final (QF), whilst only 8 teams would make it through to the semi-finals (SF), finishing with only 4 teams making it through to the final (F), and 1 team crowned the winner. Also, it was possible to bet on each team in each round of the competition. This looked way heavier than a hard workout session with Dawn. Ashlyn would ace that session next week she thought. Luckily for Ali, the soccer session was cancelled. She would be able to watch the live stream of the competition from her coach. Crystal and a group of her USWNT teammates came over to watch this, since the practice was cancelled.

“Holy crap, is that what they are doing?” Allie stated as she saw the illustration of the course on the screen. Ali was as surprised as the rest of her team. It looked so demanding: A rope ladder, double beam, trip wire, network wire, ford, espalier, balance beam, sloping wall with rope, horizontal beams, Irish table, tunnel and twin beams, four steps of beams, banquette and pit, assault wall, pit, vertical ladder, assault wall II, zigzag balance beam, chicane and finishing off with three assault walls in succession. They had to complete this course two times each, with exchange, before reaching the finish line.  “I would defiantly fall down and break something.” Christen stated.

Ashlyn and Smith had begun to warm up, and were quite confident that they would make it through to the semi-finals. Their exchange went in both the P and the QF, and they proceeded easily to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, they would meet 7 other strong teams. One of the teams consisted of 2 of their fellow USNA graduates. They were strong competitors. Two other teams consisted of Green Beret jocks. Whilst the rest were not considered strong competitors. They had only been lucky. The crowd begun to cheer as Ashlyn and the 7 other starters were lining up. The speaker announced 10 seconds to start, and at 0 a gun fired. Now they were on.

“Shit did you see that, she just flew over that wall. Damn she would so kick our arses.” Megan said in shock. “She is like 4 meters in front of everyone else.” Abby continued. The exchange went well and Smith just looked like he was taking a walk in the park, before they exchanged again. Now the team were a head with 10 meters, and Ashlyn smoothly completed the course before Smith jogged over the finish line. “Great Smith, finals next.” Ashlyn fist bumped her friend. She could feel the pain radiating from her back. To be honest, she had not been cleared for this kind of exercise. However, she would not let Smith down, and she just had to deal with the consequences later.

The final was soon to begin. It was one of the Green Beret team, a seal team, somehow an air force team (nobody really understood how they got there) and them. The first round went quite well, just with minor back pain for Ashlyn. However, her second round was more dramatic. As she was halfway up the rope, she misplaced her hand and fell and landed on her back. A gasp went through the spectators and the USWNT. Ali was on her feet. It knocked the air out of her. 10 seconds later, she was up, climbing the rope again. Now they were last. She did her best, in excruciating paint, and made contact with the leading group right before zigzag balance beam. At one point, she just wanted to quit, but then she saw a little girl in the stands with a USWNT shirt, and this reminded her of Ali. She dug deep and found the strength to complete the rest of the course, exchanging with Smith as number 3.

It was a close race, and Smith too dug deep, and was able to pull it off. He crossed the finish line with the Green Beret beef cake.  The screen illustrated photo, which meant that the winner would be decided by photo finish. Everyone was nervous, Ali and the USWNT’s were practically jumping up and down, the unit were just staring at the screen, whilst Ashlyn and Smith just hugged each other. “Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen, officers, enlisted and friends and family of the Military and the MacDill community.” The speaker begun. No one was interested in that, they were more interested with the photo finish result. “On the behalf of the military and MacDill, we are happy to announce that you were able to raise 157.465, 94$ to the children’s hospital this year.” He continued. The crowd went nuts. “… and before we announce the winners, we would like to acknowledge the major contributors of the 4 finale teams. Team 6 with Corporal Jones and Lunar, your major contributors were of course your unit, but in total you raised 15206, 20 $.” The crowd cheered for the team finishing last. “Team 11, Sgt. Egan and Charlton, you raised in total 19920, 25$, and 4002, 35$ came from an anonymous donation.” they were met with a load roar. “So, the moment we all are waiting for. The runners up, made a staggering 30231, 39$ with their major contribution coming from the student Union at West Pont, 16.030, 89 $. And the runner up team is Lt. Suuuuuarez and Cpt. Wasaaaaahaki.” The speaker yelled. It was met by a loud cheer. Ashlyn and Smith realised they had won and were jumping up and down. So, did Rodriguez, Ramos, O’Connor and Milner. “That leaves us to the winners, Lt. Cmdr. Harris and Lt. Smith.” The crowd now went ecstatic. “They raised, wait for it, 58.023$ with the major contribution coming from our beloved World Champions, The USWNT family, 28.350,26 $.” The speaker finally announced.

Ashlyn had a hard time grasping what the speaker just announced. She knew Ali was behind it. Her heart was flustered. Back in DC the girls went nuts in Ali’s apartment.  As Smith tried to usher Ashlyn up on the podium, to receive their medals and recognition she felt an excruciating pain, the adrenalin begun to wear out, and it made her nauseous. Smith looked at her as he realised his friend was struggling, “Are you okay Harris?”  She did hear him, and she snapped back to reality. “Yeah, just exhausted.” She smiled back, trying her best to stay composed. The truth was, her body was in shock. It had not endured this much physical activity in 9 months. As the spectators begun to leave, the stream was shut down, and they began to gather their belongings, Ashlyn just sank to the ground leaving her unit in shock.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work, since i accidentally deleted my last one. I hope you guys like the sound of this one. Please let me know. Hope you all have had a lovely Christmas with family and friends.


End file.
